KATAI
by Ichizuki Takumi
Summary: Naruto seorang gadis remaja harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dirinya seorang lelaki karena keegoisan sang ibu. kini dia harus meninggalkan segalanya, termasuk orang yang di cintainya, dan memulai kehidupannya dari awal, sebagai laki-laki. SN, yaoi, RnR.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ichizuki**_

.

.

.

_Happy reading…_

**Disclaimer : Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**KATAI**

**By Ichizuki_Takumi**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, dkk**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Warning : AU, BL, OOC, tidak memeperhatikan EYD**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ !**

**Prolog**

Hidup adalah anugerah. Tiap orang pasti bersyukur dapat merasakan hidup di dunia ini, meski terkadang banyak juga yang menganggap hidup ini adalah sebuah bencana. Kejam bukan? Padahal kita sudah diberi kenikmatan dan dapat merasakan secuil dari kenikmatan itu. Ya, hanya secuil, bahkan mungkin lebih kecil? Karena kenikmatan yang sesungguhnya ada di dunia sana. Dunia yang tidak mungkin bisa dibayangkan oleh akal manusia.

Aku sangat bersyukur dapat menjalani kehidupan ini dengan keinginanku sendiri. Meski hidup di dunia ini penuh kebohongan, yang selalu ditutupi oleh kenyataan yang belum tentu bisa dipastikan kebenarannya.

Dunia yang penuh dusta. Dusta yang mau tidak mau harus diterima. Karena yang berkuasalah yang menang. Tak ada yang adil didunia ini. Tak ada kebenaran lagi. Semua telah dilumuri oleh dosa. Dosa yang akan dibalas dikehidupan selanjutnya. Dan balasan itu tidak akan bisa dihindari lagi.

**-End of Prolog-**

**Chapter 1**

Brakk…

"Hahaha…"

"Hei, kembalikan Naruto."

"Tidak akan, sebelum aku mengetahui isinya."

"Awas saja kalau kau sampai membacanya."

"Ambil saja kalau bisa."

"Narutooo…"

"Hahaha…Hup."

"Dasar bodoh. Kau itu cewek, apa kau tidak malu kalau berdiri di atas meja seperti itu?"

"Kenapa harus malu? Akukan pakai celana pendek."

"Dasaaarr…" muncul semburat merah di muka Kiba.

Sreek

"Hei, Sasuke, lihat pacarmu ini. Dia berulah lagi."

"Naruto, turunlah. Kenapa hanya meminjam PRnya Shikamaru saja kau sampai seperti itu? Kau kan bisa mencontek punyaku?" ujar Sasuke.

"Bukan itu yang ku perebutkan. Hehe…aku ingin membaca surat Kiba yang ada dibukunya Shikamaru," Naruto tersenyum licik sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kertas yang terselip disampul buku.

'Sialan si Shikamaru. Kenapa kemarin dia tidak mengambil suratku dan membacanya? Bisa gawat kalau sampai dibaca oleh Naruto. Harga diriku sebagai seorang Uk-Cih- maksudku sebagai seorang lelaki bisa hancur.' Batin Kiba. 'Kesempatan.' Lanjutnya saat melihat Naruto tidak focus pada buku yang di pegangnya.

"Hup. Yeaahh…dapat." Ujar Kiba sambil membentuk tanda victory pada jari ditangan kirinya.

"Kibaaa…kembalikan, aku kan belum baca…" Naruto turun dari meja yang di naikinya.

"Hehe..inikan punyaku, kau tidak usah baca segala."

"Huh, dasar pasangan Ho-"

"Dasar bodoh, kau mau menyebarkannya diseluruh sekolah?" ujar Kiba yang memotong ucapan Naruto dengan menutup mulutnya.

"Ehm-ehm," Naruto hanya menggeleng.

"Ehem," intrupsi Sasuke yang memandang pemandangan yang menurutnya mesra.

"Eh, ada Sasuke," ujar Kiba pura-pura terkejut. "Nih, Naruto ku kembalikan," ujarnya sambil melepaskan Naruto.

"Hn. Ayo Dobe."

"Dasar Kiba pelit."

"Sudahlah," ujar Sasuke sambil mengajak Naruto duduk dengan mendorong belakang kepalanya.

"Huh. Kalau begitu aku pinjam PR-nya."

"Kau itu pinjam apa menuntut?"

"Yang mana saja boleh. Cepat, mumpung belum bel masuk."

"Hn."

SMP Konoha. Inilah sekolah Naruto, gadis manis dambakan setiap laki-laki. Meskipun begitu, tapi sifatnya sangat tomboy, seperti laki-laki saja. Orang-orang juga terkejut saat melihat sifat dari Naruto ini. Padahal saat dia diam, dia terlihat sangat anggun, dengan rambutnya yang pirang panjang bagaikan seorang putri. Tapi karena sifatnya yang tomboy itu, orang-orang jadi menyebutnya 'keren'.

Gadis yang keren bahkan pacarnya pun tidak kalah keren. Semua wanita mau bertekuk lutut dihadapan pria ini. Uchiha Sasuke. Laki-laki yang bisa dibilang sempurna. Perawakannya yang tampan dan kekayaan orang tuanya yang melimpah. Wanita mana yang tidak rela mati demi dia?

Pasangan yang serasi kan?

Sungguh malang para wanita yang patah hati saat mengetahui mereka berdua jadian. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, mereka memang pasangan yang serasi.

Bak lukisan mahal saat mereka bersama. Sungguh beruntung wanita yang bisa menakhlukkan hati keras sang Uchiha Sasuke. itulah jeritan dalam hati setiap wanita yang mengagumi ketampanan Sasuke.

Dan hanya wanita bodohlah yang berusaha merebut Sasuke dari tangan Naruto.

'Huh, sial, padahal pelajaran sebentar lagi selesai. Tapi aku sudah tidak tahaaan…' batin Naruto.

"Teme, aku mau ke toilet dulu," bisik Naruto kepada pemuda di sampingnya.

"Hn."

Naruto pun berjalan kedepan kelas.

"Ada apa Uzumaki?" tanya Iruka sang guru matematika.

"Saya mau minta izin ke toilet pak."

"Tapi sebentar lagi kan jamnya habis?"

"Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi pak," seru Naruto. Semua siswa yang ada dikelas itupun menahan tawa mendengar perkataan Naruto.

'Dasar Dobe,' batin Sasuke yang sudah terbiasa dipermalukan oleh Naruto.

"Kalau begitu si-" ucapan Iruka terpotong.

"Aku tidak tahan lagii…" seru Naruto sembari berlari keluar kelas.

"Ha ha ha ha ha…" suara tawa pun meledak setelah kepergian Naruto.

"Anak itu," ujar Iruka pelan.

'Dobe bodoh.'

Itulah sebabnya kenapa Naruto tidak dibenci oleh teman-temannya yang lain. Karena sikap konyolnya lah dia mendapat pengakuan dari temannya. Tidak seperti gadis lain yang akan menjaga sikap demi dianggap dewasa oleh orang lain terutama orang yang dicintainya.

*Teng Tong Ting Tong*

"Baiklah, pelajaran cukup sampai disini. Kalian boleh bersiap untuk pelajaran berikutnya. Selamat pagi."

"Pagii…"

Wa wa wa

Bla bla bla

Was wes wos

Kelas itu pun mulai gaduh setelah pelajaran Iruka selesai. Karena setelah itu adalah pelajaran olahraga, jadi mereka keluar kelas menuju ruang ganti dan segera menuju lapangan olahraga.

'Mana si Dobe? Lama sekali,' batin Sasuke. 'Ku tinggal saja, nanti juga akan menyusul.'

"Haahh..lega…jam berapa ya sekarang?" ucap Naruto saat kembali ke kelasnya.

"Sepertinya sudah ke lapangan semua," ujar Naruto saat tiba dikelasnya yang sudah kosong.

"Harus cepat ganti baju. Dikelas sajalah, kebetulan tidak ada orang," ujar Naruto. Dia menutup pintu kelas dan berjalan menuju mejanya kemudian mulai mengganti pakaiannya.

*Sreekk

"Um?" Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya ke pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang. "Waa…Sai…apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat tutup pintunya!" seru Naruto yang akan memakai baju olahraganya. Saat itu Naruto hanya memakai dalaman singlet warna hitam. (Celana olahraganya sudah dipakai)

"Maaf," Sai pun menutup pintunya kembali.

*Sreek. (ditutup)

*Sreek (dibuka)

Pintu terbuka kembali karena ada suatu kejanggalan yang dirasakan oleh Sai. Saat itu Naruto sudah memakai baju olahraga lengkap.

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa kau tidak mengetuk dulu sebelum masuk?" ujar Naruto.

"Naruto?"

"Apa?" ujar Naruto ketus.

"Kau, laki-laki?" tanya Sai. Naruto yang ditanyai jadi cengok dibuatnya.

"Kau bercanda? Aku ini perempuan, bodoh."

"Tapi, dadamu?"

"Kau melihatnya? Dasar Sai mesum," ujar Naruto. Muncul semburat merah di pipi tan miliknya karena malu.

"Maaf. Tapi apa benar kau itu laki-laki?"

"Sudah kubilang aku ini perempuan."

*Grep* Sai mengunci Naruto antara badannya dan tembok.

"Aku tidak percaya," tangan Sai mulai bergerak menyentuh dada Naruto. "Tuh kan… dadamu itu menunjukkan kalau kau itu laki-laki," Naruto terpaku karena mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. "Atau jangan-jangan…" Sai mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Naruto menuju ke bawah.

"Dasar mesum," *Plak* "Aku tidak terima dilecehkan seperti ini," Naruto melepaskan diri dari Sai. "Sai bodoh!" ujarnya sambil berlari keluar kelas.

"Ouch, sakit juga tamparannya. Pasti mukaku merah," ujar Sai sambil mengusap bekas tangan di pipinya. "Oh, iya, aku kesinikan mau mengambil buku presensi," ujarnya. Sebelum dia beranjak dari kelas, dia memandang singkat tempat duduk Naruto, setelah itu dia beranjak pergi.

**Naruto POV**

_Sai bodoh, bodoh bodooohh…_

_Aku ini perempuan! Kalau tidak percaya lihat saja akte kelahiranku. Jangan seenaknya bicara. Dasar bodoh!_

aku berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki disepanjang koridor yang ku lewati.

_Tapi memang aneh sih kalau aku perempuan tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau aku ini memang perempuan. Terkadang aku berpikir mungkin saja orang tuaku salah mengira kalau aku perempuan. Apa benar ya? Tapi Kaasan selalu bilang kalau aku ini perempuan. Mana yang benar? Arrgghh… aku pusing._

_Mungkin saja Sai yang salah. Mana mungkin orang tuaku salah mengenali anaknya? Ya kan? Ya, memang pasti. Lama-lama aku bisa gila._

_Tapi…_

ku pegang dadaku.

_Kenapa dadaku tidak ada perubahan ya? Kenapa suaraku tetap cempreng? Tinggiku juga diatas rata-rata, meski tidak setinggi anak laki-laki, terutam Sasuke, hiraukan yang itu, dia itu tidak normal, masa jadi orang tinggi banget. Dan yang terpenting, kenapa aku belum juga mengalami masa puber? Sangat aneh._

_Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan, mungkin saja ini hanya kebetulan saja. Ya, pasti kebetulan._

"Haahh…" aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Hai Naru-kun?"

"Em? Waa, Saaiii… aku bukan laki-laki!" seruku sambil berlari meninggalkan Sai.

"Hihi…" kulihat dia tersenyum melihat tingkah lakuku. Sialan kau Sai. Awas saja kalau ternyata kau hanya mempermainkanku.

**End of Naruto POV**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ichizuki**_

Terimakasih kepada **aMiciZia Vi miRac0Li (Furubha), Kira ketsueki, Namikaze lin-chan, **dan** Meyra Uzumaki **yang telah menyempatkan diri memberikan review untuk cerita ini.

Sekarang akan saya lurusnya inti dari cerita ini. Maaf chap pertama mungkin kurang berkesan, karena saya memang tidak terlalu bisa dalam memulai sebuah cerita.

Semoga chap dua ini bisa menjelaskan inti dari ceritanya.

Terimakasih.

_Happy Reading…_

**Disclaimer : Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**KATAI**

**By Ichizuki_Takumi**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, dkk**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Warning : AU, BL, OOC, tidak memeperhatikan EYD**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ !**

**Chapter 2**

"Aku pulang…" seru Naruto saat memasuki kediamannya.

"Kau sudah pulang, Naru-chan?" tanya Kushina, ibu dari Naruto.

"Iya," Naruto berjalan menuju dapur, tempat dimana ayah dan ibunya sedang berkumpul.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" ujar Minato tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Koran yang sedang ia baca.

"Seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang menarik," ujar Naruto sambil duduk di kursi yang ada di depan Minato.

"Tousan, Naru kan baru pulang," ujar Kushina sambil mengaduk masakannya dan melirik Minato sejenak.

"Tidak apa Kaasan, aku sudah biasa di tanyai seperti itu."

"Naru, kau cepat ganti baju sana," perintah Kushina.

"Ya," ujar Naruto datar. Naruto pun beranjak dari tempatnya, kemudian menaiki tangga menuju ke atas.

"Hari ini Naru-chan aneh sekali, tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya kan dia tidak bisa diam, apa ada yang salah?" tanya Kushina pada Minato.

"Biasalah masalah anak muda. Paling masalah cinta," canda Minato.

"Apa benar ya?" gumam kushina pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hmm," Minato hanya tersenyum melihat kekhawatiran istrinya.

-15 menit kemudian-

Naruto turun dari tangga kemudian berjalan menuju dapur dan segera duduk dikursi meja makan.

"Naru, kau ada masalah?" tanya Kushina to the point, sambil duduk disamping suaminya.

"Em? Masalah apa?"

"Yah, mungkin masalah cinta?"

"Cinta? Aku tidak ada masalah dengan cinta."

"Kalau begitu kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa. Memangnya kenapa Kaasan?"

"Hari ini kau terlihat aneh," kata Kushina sambil menopangkan tangan kirinya di dagu.

"Sebenarnya ada sedikit yang aku pikirkan," ujar Naruto sedikit berpikir.

"Ceritakan saja pada Kaasan dan Tousan, mungkin kami bisa membantu," tawar kushina. Sementara Minato hanya memandang Naruto yang ada dihadapannya.

"Itu…tentang diriku," ujar Naruto.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Kushina terlihat bergetar. Inilah yang ditakutkannya. Melihat istrinya seperti itu, Minato pun menggenggam tangan Kushina erat, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Mendapat perlakuan demikian, Kushina memandang wajah suaminya sejenak dan memandang Naruto kembali.

"Sebenarnya, apa ada yang salah dengan Naru, ya?" tanya naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Salah gimana?" ujar Minato yang melihat istrinya semakin bergetar.

"Ano, itu…kok Naru..belum…ann…itu.."

"Ngomong yang jelas dong, kami jadi tidak mengerti maksudmu," ujar Minato.

"Aku kan malu, Tousan."

"Kenapa harus malu, kita kan keluarga, jadi tidak usah dipendam sendirian," jelas Minato.

"Hmm…kenapa ya, Naru belum juga ada tanda-tanda masa puber?"

Kushina menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya yang dipegang Minato menjadi dingin dan semakin bergetar.

**Kushina POV**

'Bagaimana ini, apa yang harus ku katakana?' ku dongakkan kepalaku untuk memandang wajah suamiku yang terlihat tenang. Begitu tenang, bahkan dia sempat tersenyum kepada Naruto.

'Ya, aku harus tenang. Aku harus mempertanggung jawabkan semua perbuatanku. Ini juga demi kebaikan Naru….. meski dia akan membenciku nantinya.'

Ku mantapkan hatiku yang sedang galau. Perlahan getaran ditubuhku mulai mereda. Merasakan itu, Minato memandang diriku. Dia tersenyum dan kemudian mengangguk tanda bahwa sudah saatnya untuk mengatakan semua. Aku membalas anggukannya kemudian kualihkan pandanganku pada Naruto.

"Anehkan? Padahal aku sudah besar. Apalagi tinggiku yang diatas rata-rata anak perempuan lainnya," ujar Naruto.

Dia terlihat polos saat menceritakan itu semua.

"Masa ada yang bilang kalau Naru ini laki-laki? Atau Naru memang laki-laki ya? Tapi, tidak mungkinkan, ha..ha..ha.." ujar Naruto sambil menertawai ucapannya.

Naru, maafkan Kaasan.

"Naruto," ujarku mencoba untuk tenang.

"Ya?"

"Ada yang ingin Kaasan bicarakan."

"Emm?" terlihat Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda bingung.

Ku tatap wajah suamiku sekali lagi, mencoba memberanikan diri mengatakan semua kebenaran yang ada.

Minato menganggukkan kepalanya lagi, kemudian kualihkan pandanganku pada Naruto.. Toh, sudah seharusnya Naru mengetahui semuanya, sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Sebelumnya maafkanlah Kaasan."

"Dan Tousan," sambung Minato.

Aku memandang Minato tanda tak mengerti.

"Maafkan kami berdua," lanjut Minato. Dia mengeratkan genggamannya padaku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto.

'Terimakasih Minato, karena, kau juga mau menanggung kesalahanku ini.'

"Kaasan dan Tousan ini apa-apaan sih, masa tiba-tiba minta maaf begitu? Naru kan jadi bingung."

Ku tarik napas dalam-dalam dan kemudian ku keluarkan perlahan.

"Sebenarnya…" ujarku pelan. Aku tidak sanggup mengatakannya. "Kau saja Minato," ujarku akhirnya. Ku tundukkan wajahku untuk mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajah tak berdosa milik Naruto.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Tousan?" tanya Naruto.

"Sebenarnya kau itu laki-laki, Naruto," Minato mengatakannya tanpa basa basi. Terlalu tenang bahkan. Tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun di tiap perkataannya. Dia mengatakannya dengan mata yang teduh. Tidak seperti aku, yang berani berbuat tetapi tidak berani menanggungnya.

"M-Maksud Tousan, Naru mirip laki-laki kan?" tanya Naruto mencoba menyangkal apa yang dikatakan Minato barusan.

"Aku serius Naruto, sebenarnya kau itu laki-laki," terang Minato.

"Kaasan…" ujar Naruto padaku. Dia mencoba mencari kebenaran dari perkataan Minato barusan.

"Tousan mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Kau itu….Laki-laki, Naruto," akhirnya aku bisa mengatakannya juga. Aku harus berani menanggung semua perbuatanku ini.

*Braaakk…*

Aku terkejut saat ada suara yang mengusik keheningan saat ini. Ternyata itu adalah kursi yang diduduki Naruto. Dia terlihat terkejut dan langsung berdiri, sehingga kursi yang di dudukinya tadi terjatuh.

Mata shappire Naruto terbelalak memandang kami berdua. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya terlihat jelas di mata biru itu. Setelah itu Naruto berlari keatas, menuju kamarnya.

"Naru-" perkataanku terhenti karena tangan Minato yang menarikku untuk tetap ditempat. "Naruto?" kali ini aku menghadap Minato dengan nada yang bisa dibilang bertanya.

"Duduklah," ujarnya tenang. "Biarkan dia menenangkan diri sebentar," ujarnya sambil menuntunku untuk duduk disampingnya.

Benar. Aku tidak boleh egois. Aku tidak boleh memaksa Naruto untuk segera menerima kodratnya sebagai seorang lelaki. Dia butuh waktu. Dia memerlukan waktu untuk menerima semua kenyataan ini.

"Minato," kutenggelamkan wajahku didada bidang suamiku. Mencoba mencari kehangatan agar aku bisa mengahadapi semua ini.

"Cup..cup..cup.." ujarnya menenangkan.

"Kau ini," ujarku sedikit tersenyum dalam tangisku karena perbuatannya yang seperti menghibur anak kecil.

"Hihi," tawanya lirih. Kemudian dia mendekapku erat. Menyalurkan semua kehangatannya padaku.

'Terimakasih, Minato. Kau sungguh suami dan ayah yang sangat pengertian. Terimakasih.'

**End of Kushina POV**

'Bohong. Pasti itu bohong. Kalau aku laki-laki, terus selama ini aku apa?' batin Naruto. Saat ini Naruto sedang berada didalam kamarnya. Dia menghempaskan dirinya diranjang dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bamtal. Air mata mengalir dipipinya, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan orang tuanya barusan.

'Aku ini perempuan. Mana mungkin seorang anak perempuan tiba-tiba bisa berubah menjadi laki-laki?' seru Naruto dalam hati.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Terdengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu kamar Naruto. naruto menghiraukan ketukan itu. Dia sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

*Cklek*

Pintu kamar Naruto terbuka, menampilkan seorang wanita cantik yang diketahui adalah ibu Naruto.

"Naru," perkataan Kushina begitu lembut, sehingga membuat Naruto tidak bisa marah pada ibunya.

"Kaasan….apa benar Naru ini laki-laki?" tanya Naruto sambil mendongakkan wajahnya agar dapat melihat Kushina.

Kushina duduk ditepi ranjang Naruto. "Naruto," ujar Kushina sambil memindahkan kepala Naruto ke pangkuannya. "Maafkan Kaasan ya. Ini semua gara-gara Kaasan," ujar Kushina sambil mengusap air mata yang ada dipipi Naruto.

"Tapi kenapa," tanya Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya, mencoba menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh lagi.

"Sebenarnya saat kaasan mengandung dirimu, kaasan terobsesi sekali untuk mendapatkan seorang anak perempuan," Kushina berkata dengan lembut sambil membelai rambut Naruto. "Sehingga saat anak yang kaasan lahirkan adalah laki-laki, kaasan begitu syok. Karena itulah tousan menyuruh kaasan untuk menganggap dan memperlakukanmu seperti anak perempuan. Dan anggapan bahwa kau adalah anak perempuan terbawa sampai sekarang," ujar Kushina sambil menahan dirinya agar tidak bergetar. "Gara-gara kaasan kau jadi seperti ini. Maaf…maaf…" air mata tidak bisa dibendung lagi oleh Kushina. Dia menangis hingga air matanya menetes di pipi Naruto.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang basah, Naruto segera membuka matanya dan sedikit terkejut melihat Kushina yang meminta maaf sambil menangis seperti itu.

"Kaasan," ujar Naruto sambil mengusap air mata Kushina. Dia bangkit dari pangkuan Kushina tanpa berhenti mengusap air mata Kushina. Kemudian Naruto memeluk ibunya erat. "Bukan salah Kaasan. Naru tidak menyalahkan kaasan," ujar Naruto sambil menitikkan air mata. "Naru mengerti perasaan kaasan, jadi Naru mohon, kaasan jangan menangis. Dan jangan salahkan diri kaasan,"

"Tapi, apakah Naru memaafkan kaasan?" tanya Kushina.

"Tidak," Kushina tercekat mendengar perkataan putranya. Naruto melepaskan dekapannya dari Kushina dan kemudian memandangnya. "Kecuali kaasan mau menerima Naru sebagai anak laki-laki."

*Grep*

Kushina langsung mendekap lagi Naruto dengan erat. "Terimakasih Naruto. Terimakasih," ujar Kushina disela tangisnya. Tapi kali ini bukan tangis kesedihan, tetapi tangis kebahagiaan karena anaknya dengan bijak mau memaafkan dirinya.

"Kaasan, cep..cep..cep.." ujar Naruto sambil mengusap punggung Kushina.

"Kau ini. Persis ayahmu," ujar Kushina sembari tersenyum.

"Hehe.." Naruto ikut nyengir karena mendengar kikikan pelan dari Kushina.

"Wah-wah, mana anak laki-laki Tousan?" tanya Minato yang memasuki kamar Naruto. sedari tadi Minato mendengar pembicaraan mereka didepan kamar Naruto.

"Tousan," Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada Kushina dan berlari untuk memeluk Minato.

"Hahahaha, kau ini," ujar Minato karena tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh Naruto.

Minato memandang Kushina sambil tersenyum. Kushina membalas dengan senyuman tertulusnya. Terlihat kelegaan yang tersirat diwajah Kushina. Minato mendekatkan diri pada Kushina tanpa melepaskan pelukan dari Naruto. Kemudian mereka bertiga berpelukan, menumpahkan semua rasa kebebasan yang tersirat dari diri masing-masing.

"Oh iya, Naruto," ujar Minato sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Masa kau tidak menyadari kalau kau itu laki-laki sih?" tanya Minato sambil menyeringai meremehkan.

"Tidak," ujar Naruto polos.

"Padahalkan kau punya itu," ujar Minato sambil menunjuk celana Naruto.

"Tousan, mana aku tau kalau punya itu ternyata laki-laki," seru Naruto dengan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Sementara itu Kushina hanya tersenyum mendengar percakapan suami dan putranya.

"Wah, anak kita terlalu polos, Kushina," ujar Minato sok khawatir.

"Kau itu, jangan suka menggoda Naruto, ah," ujar Kushina masih dengan senyumannya.

"Jadi, selama ini Naru banci dong," ujar Naruto.

"Wahahahahaha," tawa Minato dan Kushina pun pecah, membuat Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Naruto-Naruto, kau ini ada-ada saja," ujar Kushina disela tawanya. Narutopun ikut tertawa karena dirasa pertanyaannya barusan sangat konyol.

"Oiya, tousan, kok di akte kelahiran Naru, tulisannya perempuan ya?" tanya Naruto pada Minato.

"Hehe…" Minato nyengir mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Jangan-jangan tousan menyabotase semuanya ya?" seru Naruto. "Berarti selamanya Naru perempuan?"

"Tenang Naruto, yang asli tousan simpan," ujar Minato mencoba menenangkan teriakan Naruto yang melebihi toa.

"Dasar tousan," mereka pun kembali tertawa.

Satu kebenaran akhirnya terkuak. Membuat jalan hidup jadi bercabang, sehingga mempermudah dalam menemukan jalan terdekat menuju kebahagiaan.

b[*_*]d

Hari ini Naruto masuk ke sekolah seperti biasanya. Dia tetap berpenampilan sebagai anak perempuan. Sebelum sampai di kelasnya dia berpapasan dengan orang yang ingin ditemuinya. Sasuke.

"Kebetulan. Sasuke, ikut aku," ujar Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sasuke agar mengikutinya. Sasuke hanya pasrah ditarik seperti itu oleh kekasihnya.

Naruto membawa Sasuke ke atap. Sesampainya disana Naruto segera melepaskan tangannya dan memandang wajah datar kekasihnya.

"Sasuke, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," ujar Naruto.

"Hn," ujar Sasuke sambil memandang bola mata berwarna shappire milik orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku…" Naruto memberi jeda pada perkataannya.

"…"

"Aku ingin kita…" Naruto menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "…Putus."

*Ctaarrr*

Seakan ada petir yang menyambar di ulu hati Sasuke setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Naruto. Dia terkejut, sangat terkejut, tapi raut wajahnya tidak memperlihatkan bahwa dia terkejut. Wajahnya tetap datar seakan tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Kenapa," akhirnya Sasuke angkat bicara. "Kenapa kau menginginkan kita putus?" ujar Sasuke meminta pertanggung jawaban atas perkataan Naruto.

"…" Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah bosan denganku? Apa aku selingkuh? Atau kau sudah menemukan penggantiku? Apa orang itu lebih baik dariku yang dingin ini? Atau jangan-jangan kau itu memang…Play girl."

*Plak*

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi putih Sasuke. Naruto terlihat bergetar sambil memandang wajah Sasuke.

"Apa itu anggapanmu selama ini padaku? Kau pikir aku sehina itu?" seru Naruto beruraikan air mata, karena dia tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya untuk terjatuh.

"Lalu apa alasanmu?" ujar Sasuke sambil mengelus bekas tamparan Naruto. Naruto kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau hanya ingin mempermainkan cintaku?" tanya Sasuke karena tidak juga mendapatkan jawaban dari Naruto.

"Sasuke," bentak Naruto. "Jangan anggap rendah rasa cintaku. Aku sangat mencintaimu, mana mungkin aku berbuat seperti itu padamu," ujar Naruto sambil mengusap air matanya yang tidak juga berhenti.

"Maafkan aku," Sasuke mendekap Naruto dan menenggelamkan wajah Naruto di dada bidangnya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku sudah terlalu menyukaimu," ujar Sasuke sambil mengusap rambut panjang Naruto.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku mengerti."

"Kalau begitu ceritakanlah, kenapa kau mau putus dariku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mulai besok aku akan pindah sekolah, aku akan pindah dari kota ini," ujar Naruto seraya melepaskan pelukan dari Sasuke. "Ini demi kebaikan kita juga," lanjutnya.

"Tapi kenapa harus putus? Kita kan masih bisa berhubungan jarak jauh?"

"Maaf, aku sungguh tidak bisa. Lebih baik kau mencari cinta yang lain, mencari orang yang lebih baik dariku."

"Hanya kau yang terbaik untukku, Naruto. Tak ada yang lain yang bisa mengisi hatiku selain kau."

"Tidak Sasuke, aku sungguh tidak bisa. Ini permohonan terakhirku, aku mohon lupakan aku dan carilah cinta sejatimu."

"Apakah kau akan kembali kesini?"

"Kurasa tidak. Dan kau tidak perlu tau aku pindah kemana."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ujar Sasuke. 'Apa boleh buat, aku hanya bisa berbohong. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu Naru. Hanya kaulah yang ada dihatiku. Meskipun kau menyuruhku mencari cinta yang lain, aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya, lebih baik aku memendam perasaanku ini dalam-dalam. Karena hanya kau yang bisa mengisinya. Tak akan ada orang lain selain dirimu,' batin Sasuke.

"Terimakasih," ujar Naruto lega. "Aku ada sesuatu untukmu," katanya sambil mengambil sesuatu didalam tasnya. Kalung. "Ini untukmu. Ini hanya sekedar kenang-kenangan bahwa kita pernah bertemu," ujar Naruto sambil nyengir lebar.

"Hn," Sasuke pun menerima kalung itu.

"Ok, aku pergi dulu," ujar Naruto sambil membelakangi Sasuke dan beranjak dari sana.

"Naruto."

"Ya-" Naruto berbalik dan sebuah ciuman memotong perkataan Naruto. Sasuke menciumnya dengan lembut. Setelah melepas ciuman singkat itu, Sasuke segera mendekap tubuh Naruto.

"Jangan lupakan aku," ujarnya pelan.

"Tidak akan," kata Naruto disertai senyum tulusnya.

"Hn."

"Dasar Teme, jangan terlalu pelit ngomong, kau ini," ujar Naruto sambil mengacak rambut pantat ayam Sasuke.

"Hn, Dobe," ujarnya sembari merapikan kembali rambutnya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Sebentar lagi tousan akan kemari untuk mengurus kepindahanku. Jaga diri baik-baik ya, Teme," Naruto tertawa, mencoba melunakkan suasana.

"Hn, kau juga," ujar Sasuke disertai dengan senyumannya. Senyum tulusnya.

"Selamat tinggal," itulah ucapan terakhir Naruto sebelum akhirnya dia menghilang dibalik pintu, yang merupakan jalan satu-satunya keatap.

Sasuke masih termenung disana, mencoba untuk menabahkan hatinya.

Hari ini adalah hari kepindahan Naruto beserta keluarganya ku Suna. Keluarganya memang sudah merencanakan kepindahannya ini agar Naruto bisa menjadi seorang laki-laki. Apabila dia tetap berada di kota Konoha, entah keributan apa yang terjadi jika mengetahui Naruto adalah seorang anak laki-laki.

Sebenarnya sangat sulit bagi Naruto untuk meninggalkan teman-temannya. Namun tidak ada pilihan lagi baginya selain pindah dari sana. Apalagi meninggalkan cinta sejatinya. Serasa hati seperti disayat, dia harus meninggalkan kekasihnya itu. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga harus memendam dahkan membuang jauh-jauh rasa cintanya pada Sasuke, itu demi masa depan mereka. Masa depan yang memang sudah seharusnya terjadi.

![ToT]!

_-Satu tahun kemudian-_

**Sasuke POV**

Hari ini adalah penerimaan murid baru. Kini aku mendaftarkan diri disekolah yang ada di Tokyo. Sekolah yang menjadi impian si Dobe. Mungkin saja dengan ada disini, aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya.

Padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk melupakannya, tapi hati ini berkata lain. Aku sungguh tidak bisa melupakannya. Hanya dia yang bisa mengisi ruang kosong dihatiku ini.

Di sekolah ini aku mengambil kelas berasrama. Tentu saja alasannya karena rumahku jauh dari sini. Lagi pula aku tidak mau ada penguntit apabila aku menyewa sebuah apartemen. Sudah cukup aku mendengar teriakan yang mengerikan dari orang-orang bodoh itu. Aku juga tidak membutuhkan mata-mata yang selalu berjalan mengikutiku dibelakang. Terimakasih banyak.

Kali ini aku berjalan menuju tempat perkumpulan untuk siswa berasrama, setelah tadi berkumpul untuk murid baru di aula. Ya, hanya siswa. Asrama disekolah ini hanya diperbolehkan untuk laki-laki, karena sekolah ini tidak mau terjadi hal yang tidak ingin terjadi hal yang tidak menyenangkan sehingga menurunkan reputasi sekolah ini.

Setiap asrama ditempati oleh empat orang, begitulah yang kudengar dalam pidato dari kepala asrama. Dan jangan lupakan peraturan yang ada. Peraturan yang runtut, dari A sampai Z, sampai-sampai aku malas untuk mendengarnya.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kesegala arah, sampai pandanganku bertemu dengan mata onyx yang sama sepertiku. Dia tersenyum padaku.

'Sai,' gumamku dalam hati. Aku berpikir kenapa aku sampai bertemu orang seperti itu disini. Apa tiada hidup (?) tanpa orang seperti dia? Nasib mungkin. Dan semoga saja nasibku tidak bertambah sial dengan sekamar dengannya.

Kualihkan pandanganku darinya dan kembali focus pada kepala asrama yang dari tadi belum juga selesai berpidato. Orang yang membosankan.

Akhirnya setelah mendengar panjang lebar ocehan dari si ular, aku bisa segera tidur dikamarku juga. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar yang sudah ditentukan. Kalau teringat siapa yang akan menjadi teman sekamarku, aku jadi malas. Semoga saja bukan orang berisik seperti Rock Lee. Bagiku dia adalah orang paling berisik disini. Tadi aku berpapasan dengannya. Satu lagi teman lama yang tidak ingin aku temui. Semoga nasibku tidak seburuk yang aku kira.

**End of Sasuke POV**

Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya. Terkadang dia mendapati beberapa anak yang terus menatapnya saat dia melewati mereka. Sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus dalam hati. Ingin rasanya dia membentak mereka karena terus memandanginya. Karena dia tidak mau cari masalah, dia mempercepat lajunya agar segera sampai ke kamar yang akan ditempatinya nanti.

**Naruto POV**

Akhirnya aku diterima disini juga. Sekolah impianku. Aku belajar mati-matian untuk dapat masuk kesini. Ternyata usahaku tidak sia-sia. Tanks God.

Ku rapikan semua barang yang masih berada dalam koper ke lemari yang sudah disediakan. Aku adalah murid sekolah Tokyo yang mengikuti program asrama. Tentu saja itu ada tujuannya.

Aku ingin hidup mandiri, selain itu, aku ingin memantapkan diriku sebagai seorang laki-laki. Baru kali ini aku akan merasakan hidup tinggal satu atap bersama laki-laki selain tousan. Rasannya gimana ya, jadi deg-degan. Semoga saja teman sekamarku bukan orang yang berkeingintahuan kuat.

Kini rambutlu pendek acak-acakan. Tubuhku juga bertambah tinggi dari yang dulu. Ternyata pertumbuhan anak laki-laki itu cepat ya. Dan suaraku pun bertambah rendah. Tapi meski begitu tubuhku masih krempeng. Sepertinya aku perlu olahraga untuk membentuk ototku ini. Wah-wah, sepertinya pikiranku mulai seperti anak laki-laki pada umumnya.

Yosh, aku harus jadi cowok yang maco. Tapi tidak usah berotot besar, karena itu mengerikan. Dan yang perlu disayangkan adalah sifatku yang terkadang masih seperti anak perempuan. Huuuhh.

*Cklek*

Ku balikkan tubuhku untuk melihat siapa yang datang. "Selamat datang," aku terpaku sesaat.

'Sasuke,' batinku. Orang yang masih aku cintai. Maaf, aku memang sudah tidak pantas untuk mencintainya, tapi apa boleh buat, hatiku tidak bisa dipungkiri. Aku tidak mau jadi gay. Sepertinya ini kutukan karena dulu aku selalu menggoda pasangan homo dikelasku, Shikamaru dan Kiba. Oh, iya, bagaimana ya kabarnya saat ini?

Bodoh, jangan pikirkan hal seperti itu saat ini, yang palig penting, kenapa ada Sasuke disini? Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau dia sampai mengenaliku?

Tidak, bersikaplah tenang Naruto. Kau bukan anak gadis lagi, yang kebingungan saat bertemu mantan pacarnya. Huuuffhhh. Ok, sekarang aku tenang. Sekarang sapa dia, anggap saja belum kenal. Bereskan.

"Hai, sepertinya kita teman sekamar," kataku mencoba sebiasa mungkin.

"Hn," ujar Sasuke sambil menuju ke ranjang yang akan ditempatinya, yang berada di dekat jendela.

Seperti biasa, jawabannya hanya singkat. Padahal aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk lebih banyak berbicara, dasar Teme.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal," kulihat dia membelalakkan mata saat mendengar nama itu. Gawat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mau tidak mau aku juga harus mengenalkan diriku. Semoga saja dia tidak curiga.

"Hn, nama yang aneh," kurang ajar, beraninya kau menghina namaku, Teme. Padahal dulu kau tidak mempermasalahkan namaku.

Sabar-sabar. "Kau belum mengatakan namamu," ujarku menahan kedutan yang muncul di dahiku.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Panggil saja Sasuke."

Kau pikir aku akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan apa? seperti fans girlmu? 'Sasuke sama. Sasuke kun. Sasu-chan. My Princes. Pujaanku,' hiaks, menjijikkan tau. Panggilan yang pantas untukmu itu, 'Saskayam'. Hem, sepertinya panggilan itu pantas juga untuknya.

"Salam kenal Saskayam," ujarku ramah sambil membungkuk.

Ku dongakkan kepalaku untuk melihatnya karena dia tidak juga mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ku lihat dia memberikan death glare andalannya.

"Apa kau bilang, Dobe," katanya penuh penekanan.

*Glek* gawat, kelepasan. Aku ini bodoh sekali sih, akukan berniat memanggilnya dengan nama itu di dalam hati. Sekarang matanya berkilat dengan aura hitam dibelakangnya.

"Hehe, kelepasan, Teme," bodoooh, kenapa aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Karena mendengar panggilannya, tanpa sadar aku membalasnya seperti dulu.

"Ucapkan sekali lagi," ujarnya sekali lagi. Kali ini dia berdiri dari ranjangnya.

"M-Ma-Maaf, Sasuke sama," aku ingin muntah mengucapkan kata itu.

"Hn, kali ini kumaafkan," ujarnya seraya duduk kembali di ranjangnya. Fiuuh, untuk kali ini aku selamat.

**End of Naruto POV**

'Kenapa aku tadi memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Dobe', padahal itu panggilan sayangku padanya. Apa karena nama mereka sama, jadi tanpa sadar aku memanggilnya seperti itu. Bukan, aku memanggilnya seperti itu bukan karena nama mereka sama, tapi karena si Dobe ini memang bodoh. Jadi tidak ada salahnya memanggil dia seperti itu,' batin Sasuke.

*Cklek* pintu kamar itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok berambut hitam.

'Gawat. Nasibku memang sial,' batin Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan saat melihat orang yang memasuki ruangan itu.

"Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu? Seperti melihat hantu saja," ujar Sai disertai senyumnya.

'Kau itu memang setan, penguntit, mesum, dan yang paling parah kau mempersulit hidupku, Sai,' seru Naruto dalam hati.

"Hai, Sasuke, ternyata kita sekamar ya. Aku sangat beruntung," ujar Sai pada Sasuke.

'Cih, beruntung untukmu. Bagiku petaka bisa bertemu denganmu,' batin Sasuke kesal.

"Em, siapa ini. Sepertinya aku kenal," Sai berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih terdiam.

'Gawat, semoga saja dia tidak mengenaliku. Bisa hancur hidupku kalau dia sampai tau aku, karena hanya dia yang tahu kalau aku ini laki-laki. Apa belum tau ya? Peduli setan, sepertinya bahasaku sekarang kasar sekali, Hiiaaahh, pokoknya aku harus jaga-jaga,' batin Naruto.

"Sai," ujar Sai sambil mengulurkan tangannya didepan Naruto.

"Salam kenal, aku Namikaze Naruto," ujar Naruto sambil menjabat tangan Sai.

"Hmm, Naruto ya. Aku seperti pernah mengenal nama itu, tapi dimana ya?" ujar Sai sambil memegang dagunya tanda berpikir.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja," kata Naruto.

"Ah, aku ingat. Uzumaki Naruto,-" seru Sai.

*Bletak*

"Bukan, bodoh," geram Sasuke setelah menjitak kepala Sai dengan keras.

"Kau kenapa sih, sensitive banget," ujar Sai sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Hn," ujar Sasuke dan kemudian membalikkan badannya.

"Mentang-mentang mantannya," gumam Sai lirih.

"Apa katamu?" geram Sasuke yang ternyata mendengar gumaman Sai.

"Huwaa, tidaak… Salam kenal ya, Naruto. Aku mau ambil barang dulu dibawah ya," ujarnya gelagapan. Setelah kembali menjabat tangan Naruto, dia segera berlari keluar kamar.

"Orang yang aneh," ujar Naruto sepeninggal Sai.

"Hn, juga pembawa sial," gumam Sasuke.

Naruto memandang Sasuke sejenak kemudian mengangkat pundaknya dan berjalan ke ranjangnya.

'Sepertinya tidak ada yang curiga. Semoga saja,' batin Naruto lega.

***TBC***

Gomen kalau pendek. Aku sudah mengusahakannya agar lebih panjang dari yang kemarin (baca : dari yang kemarin)

Semoga cerita ini dapat menghibur kawan".

Mohon bantuannya dalam melanjutkan cerita ini.

m( _ _ )m


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ichizuki**_

_Happy Reading…_

**Disclaimer : Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**KATAI**

**By Ichizuki_Takumi**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, dkk**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Warning : AU, BL, OOC, tidak memeperhatikan EYD**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ !**

**Chapter 3**

Siang hari di asrama Tokyo. Suasana masih ramai oleh siswa yang sedang mencari kamarnya. Mereka berlalu lalang dengan tas bersar di punggung mereka. Lain hal dengan Naruto, karena saat ini dia sudah menemukan kamarnya dan berniat untuk membereskannya.

'Baju, celana, kemeja, bla, bla, bla. Memang, ternyata jadi laki-laki itu tidak repot. Berbeda sama perempuan. Kalau perempuan pasti selalu memperhatikan penampilannya. Pakai bedak, lipstick, minyak wangi, pokoknya ribet,' batin Naruto yang sedang menata barang bawaannya kedalam lemari pakaian.

'Selama aku di Suna, sifatku masih seperti perempuan. Bahkan lebih sering bermain sama anak perempuan, dari pada bergabung dengan anak laki-laki.'

"Haaahhh," hela Naruto.

"Sudah berapa kali kau menghela napas seperti itu?" ujar Sasuke.

"Emm," Naruto memutar kepalanya agar dapat melihat orang yang mengajaknya bicara. "Hehe," Naruto hanya tersenyum menjawab perkataan Sasuke. Namun di hatinya dia berkata lain. 'Apa pedulimu. Napas juga napasku sendiri. Lagi pula buat apa aku harus menghitung helaan napasku, kurang kerjaan. Dasar Teme bodoh,' begitulah yang dipikirkan Naruto. kemudian dia membalikkan kembali kepalanya agar terfokus pada barang yang sedang ia bereskan.

"Dobe," kata Sasuke.

'Sialan, dia masih memanggilku Dobe,' batin Naruto kesal. "Apa, Teme," ujar Naruto dengan kedutan di dahinya karena menahan marah.

"Kau punya sampo tidak, aku mau mandi."

"Emangnya kau tidak punya sampo sendiri?" tanya Naruto tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya yang sedang menata pakaian.

"Aku lupa bawa," kata Sasuke datar.

'Memangnya aku tempat peminjaman barang apa?' batin Naruto. "Nggak punya," kata Naruto mencoba sedatar mungkin. 'Jangan mentang-mentang kau mantanku, aku langsung berbaik hati padamu ya,' dengus Naruto dalam hati.

"Ini apa?" ujar Sasuke sembari menunjukkan benda yang ada di tangannya.

"Sejak kapan," seru Naruto saat melihat benda yang ternyata adalah samponya sudah ada di tangan Sasuke.

"Aku tadi langsung mencarinya di tasmu."

'Kurang ajar kau, Teme, beraninya kau mengambil barang orang lain sembarangan.' Naruto mendengus. "Ya sudah, pakai saja," ujarnya ketus.

"Hn," ujar Sasuke sambil berlalu pergi menuju kamar mandi yang berada di ruangan itu.

'Cih, tidak tau terimakasih.'

Beberapa menit berlalu, kini Naruto sudah membereskan barang-barangnya. Terlihat Naruto merebahkan tubuh diatas ranjang dengan wajah yang di tutupi dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

'Keputusan yang aku ambil ini, kira-kira tepat tidak ya? Kalau aku tidak mengikuti asrama disini, pasti selamanya sikapku akan seperti anak perempuan. Semoga saja dengan ini, aku bisa menjadi laki-laki seutuhnya,' batin Naruto. 'Soal Sasuke, sepertinya aku bisa bersikap biasa padanya. Lagi pula saat masih pacaran, kami nggak ada romantis-romantisnya. Malah seperti anak kembar yang akrab saja, kemana-mana selalu berdua.'

"Haaahhh," Naruto menghela napas di sela pikirannya. 'Kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah berapa kali ya aku menghela napas seperti ini. Ah, peduli amat. Tidak usah pedulikan omongannya si Teme.'

-Cklek-

"Aku sudah selesai. Kalau kau mau mandi, pakai saja," ujar Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Mendengar suara Sasuke, Naruto melirikkan matanya dengan menggeser sedikit tangan yang tadi menutupi wajahnya. Matanya langsung membelalak ketika mendapati Sasuke telah berdiri di hadapannya sambil menyodorkan sampo miliknya.

Bukan itu yang membuat Naruto terbelalak. Tapi yang membuatnya terbelalak bahkan terpaku karena, saat ini Sasuke hanya mengenakan handuk yang ia lilitkan di pinggangnya, dengan buliran air yang turun dari dada bidangnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang menggoda apabila Naruto memang perempuan. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Naruto tersadar dari fantasinya.

"Kyyaaaaa….." jerit Naruto *ternyata sifat perempuannya masih ada*. Dia segera berdiri dan langsung menampar wajah putih Sasuke, kemudian dia berlari sambil menjerit kesetanan. Sasuke yang di tinggalkan hanya terbengong melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba menamparnya tanpa sebab dan lari begitu saja.

'Apa salahku?' batin Sasuke cengok.

.

.

.

"Ternyata Sasuke itu menakutkan ya, tak kusangka tatapannya itu sangat mengerikan. Sepertinya aku bisa mati kalau melihat matanya itu," gumam Sai. Sai berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil membawa tas yang diambilnya di lobi.

"Kyyaaa…" teriak Naruto dari arah yang berlawanan dengan Sai. Dia berlari dengan mata tertutup tanpa mempedulikan orang yang ada di depannya. Banyak korban yang berjatuhan saat Naruto melewati koridor itu.

"Kenapa dia," gumam Sai. Sai menyempatkan diri memandang Naruto yang berlari melewati dirinya dengan tanda tanya besar. "Tidak usah di pedulikan," lanjut Sai. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju kamarnya yang sudah berada di depan mata.

-Cklek, Ngeeekk-

Sai membuka pintunya dengan perlahan, kemudian menutupnya kembali. "Kenapa anak itu?" tanya Sai pada Sasuke yang sedang memakai kaosnya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya saat mengingat hadiah apa yang didapatkannya. "Mana ku tau," dengus Sasuke.

"Hahaha, kenapa dengan mukamu, Uchiha," ejek Sai saat dia melihat bekas tangan terlukis di wajah Sasuke.

"Cih, tanya saja pada si Dobe," ujar Sasuke yang kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

"Mungkin kau mau memperkosanya? Jadi,-" perkataan Sai terpotong karena mendapat lemparan bantal dari Sasuke.

"Mana mungkin aku melakukannya. Dan perlu kau tau, aku bukan gay," geram Sasuke.

"Iya-iya, aku kan hanya bercanda," ujar Sai sambil melempar kembali bantal yang mengenai mukanya, dan dapat ditangkap dengan baik oleh Sasuke.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk," ujar Sai. Sai dan Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pintu yang tadi diketuk.

-Cklek, ngeeek-

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang pemuda berambut merah maroon dan berkulit putih. Pemuda itu terlihat dingin dengan barang bawaannya yang bisa dibilang banyak. Pemuda itu pun berjalan ke tengah ruangan. Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya sekedar untuk sopan santun.

"Aku Gaara, salam kenal. Aku akan menempati kamar ini, jadi mohon bantuannya," ujar pamuda yang bernama Gaara itu sambil menundukkan badannya singkat.

"Salam kenal. Aku Sai dan itu Sasuke," ujar Sai sambil balas menunduk. "Oh, jadi kau juga penghuni kamar ini ya, aku pikir hanya kami bertiga yang menghuninya," ujar Sai dengan senyum khasnya.

"Bertiga?" terlihat Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang tipis, meninggalkan tanda tanya di wajahya.

"Yang satu lagi sedang keluar," ujar Sai yang mengetahui raut wajah bertanya milik Gaara.

"Oh. Jadi, tempatku yang mana?" tanya Gaara saat melihat dua ranjang tingkat yang berseberangan.

"Pakai yang mana saja sesukamu," ujar Sasuke yang kembali merebahkan dirinya.

"Hn," Sasuke langsung melirik Gaara saat mendengar jawaban darinya. Ternyata bukan hanya Sasuke yang irit dalam pengeluaran kosa kata.

"Ternyata kalian mirip ya," ujar Sai yang bermaksud mencairkan suasana.

"…."

Tidak ada jawaban. Sai ingin pundung di pojokan saat itu juga, karena gurauannya tidak mendapat tanggapan.

.

.

.

'Aku harus minta maaf pada Sasuke,' batin Naruto yang sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya.

-Cklek-

Semua mata tertuju pada pintu yang menampilkan sesosok pemuda yang berdiri sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dengan kepala tertunduk, pemuda itu berjalan menuju tiga orang yang sedang duduk di atas karpet yang berada di tengah ruangan. Sementara ketiga orang itu hanya memandang pemuda yang ternyta adalah Naruto dengan wajah datar.

Entah karena ceroboh atau memang Naruto yang bodoh, pemuda berambut pirang itu terandung pinggiran karpet dan menyebabkan dia terjatuh bahkan menjatuhi orang yang ada di depannya.

-Bruukkk-

"Ittaiii…" ringis Naruto.

"Kalau mau menyerangku, kenapa tidak bilang saja?" tanya sang korban pada Naruto yang berada di atasnya. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya yang semula tenggelam di dada bidang sang korban.

Mata mereka saling bertatapan saat Naruto sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya. "Sayang, kau laki-laki," ujar sang korban yang kini kedua tangannya berada di dada Naruto.

"Dasar Sai mesum."

-Plak-

Korban kedua dalam kasus penamparan kali ini, tertanda; Sai.

Naruto segera beranjak dari posisinya dan menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangan yang disilangkan.

"Aduhh," Sai mengaduh karena merasa sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula. Sai bangkit dari posisinya semula yang terlentang. Bekas merah terlihat sangat jelas di kulitnya yang pucat.

Naruto yang masih kesal mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sai. Pandangannya pun menangkap sesosok orang berambut merah yang duduk tepat di sebelah Sasuke. "Kau, Gaara kan?" tanya Naruto antusias.

Meskipun Naruto saat berada di Suna lebih sering bermain dengan anak perempuan, tetap saja dia juga akrab dengan anak laki-laki. "Kau sekolah disini juga ya?" ujar Naruto.

"Hai, Ben," ujar Gaara tanpa mengeluarkan ekspresi.

"Ben?" ketiga orang lainnya membeo kecuali Sasuke yang membeo dalam hati.

"Hn. Dulu saat di Suna kau dijuluki 'Ben'," jelas Gaara.

"Apa iya, kok aku tidak tau?" tanya Naruto.

"Dulu memang kami menjulukimu diam-diam, jadi hanya anak laki-laki saja yang tahu," ujar Gaara. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pinggiran ranjang yang berda di belakangnya.

"Memangnya Ben itu apa?" tanya Naruto akhinya. Dia penasaran kenapa dia bisa dijuluki 'Ben'.

"Hn," Gaara memberi jeda pada perkataannya. "Ben….Bencong."

-Plak-

Lengkap sudah, Naruto memberikan hadiah pada teman-teman sekamarnya. Sementara itu Sasuke dan Sai hanya menahan tawa. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke memunculkan seringai, semenatara Sai sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ouch. Pukulanmu keras juga," ujar Gaara sembari memegang bekas copy-an tangan Naruto yang berada di wajahnya.

'Beraninya mereka menjulukiku seperti itu,' geram Naruto dalam hati. "Aku mau mandi saja," ujar Naruto ketus sambil mengambil handuk yang tadi dia sampirkan di pinggiran tempat tidur.

Naruto memasuki kamar mandi meninggalkan ketiga korban tamparannya. Kemudian dia mengunci pintu kamar mandi dan mulai menghidupkan sower.

Suasana di sore hari memang paling segar untuk mandi. Dengan air dingin yang keluar dari sower, membuat pikiran jadi lebih tenang. Beban yang menggantung di pikiran hari ini, hilang begitu saja dengan mengalirnya air ke tubuh. Buliran air mengalir dengan derasnya mengikuti arah gravitasi bumi. Mengalir menuju lubang kecil yang akan menuntunnya kembali ke tanah.

Naruto mematikan sowernya dan mengusap tubuhnya dengan handuk, sebelum melilitkannya di pinggang. 'Gawat, aku lupa membawa baju ganti saat ke kamar mandi,' batin Naruto gelisah. 'Bagaimana ini…aku kan belum terbiasa dengan laki-laki, apalagi harus bertelanjang dada di hadapan mereka," batin Naruto sambil memikirkan berbagai cara agar dapat keluar dari kamar mandi.

Naruto segera membenahi handuknya agar menutupi dadanya yang lumayan bidang. Handuknya lumayan besar, jadi bisa menutupi sampai di atas lututnya.

-Cklek-

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka perlahan. Ketiga orang yang sedang mengobrol –hanya Sai yang bicara- mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pintu kamar mandi yang mulai terbuka. Naruto berkeringat dingin karena malah menjadi perhatian dari teman sekamarnya.

'Gawat,' batin Naruto. 'Bagaimana ini. Mereka melihatku seperti itu,' batin Naruto sambil mengeratkan tangan kanan di handuknya agar tidak longgar.

"Hahaha aku mau mengambil bajuku," ujar Naruto dengan tawanya yang kaku.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, ketiga orang lainnya semakin menajamkan tatapannya pada Naruto. Naruto terus berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Setelah mendapatkan pakaiannya, Naruto segera berlari kembali menuju kamar mandi dan segera menutup pintunya.

'Hiiii….untung mereka tidak curiga,' batin Naruto sambil menyandarkan punggungnya dibalik pintu kamar mandi. Kemudian dia segera memakai pakaiannya.

"Mencurigakan," ujar Sai dan mendapat anggukan kepala dari Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Sepertinya dia memang 'Ben'," ujar Sai.

"Sudah ku bilangkan," ujar Gaara tanpa ekspresi.

"Hn," balas Sasuke.

.

(((((O0O)))))

.

Pagi hari di SMA Tokyo. Bel mulai berdentang, mengharuskan semua murid untuk bergegas menuju kelas masing-masing. Hari ini adalah pengenalan kelas, saling memperkenalkan diri dan menyebutkan privasi masing-masing.

'Seperti reuni saja,' batin Naruto saat memandang teman-teman lamanya sekaligus teman sekelasnya.

Naruto memandang Kiba dan Shikamaru. Pasangan bodoh yang masih saja bertahan sampai saat ini. Kemudian dia memandang teman lamanya yang lain. Shino dengan aura dinginnya, Lee dengan semangat masa mudanya, Chouji yang masih setia dengan makanannya, dan beberapa orang lainnya. Serta beberapa temannya dari Suna.

Pandangan Naruto pun merambat ke depan. Sebelum dia benar-benar menghadap ke depan, matanya bertatapan dengan mata lavender yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Wajah wanita bermata lavender itu memerah saat mengetahui orang yang sedang dia perhatikan ternyata juga menatapnya. Kemudian Naruto memberikan cengiran khasnya pada gadis itu, membuat wajah gadis itu semakin merah.

Pandangan Naruto tertuju ke depan, menatap Kakashi, wali kelasnya yang terlihat mesum. Saat ini Kakashi sedang membaca ulang peraturan yang kemarin sudah di umumkan oleh kepala sekolah dan panitia lainnya. Tangan kanan Kakashi memegang buku berwarna orange dengan tulisan 'Icha-Icha Paradise' di sampulnya. Sementara di tangan kirinya, dia memegang semacam lembaran yang diketahui adalah peraturan tertulis yang tadi dia bawa.

Semua murid yang melihat Kakashi jadi cengok, antara bingung, terkejut atau sejenisnya. Mereka tidak bisa mendefinisikan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Karena melihat Kakashi, selaku wali kelas mereka yang sedang membacakan peraturan sekolah ini, tapi matanya tertuju pada buku mencurigakan yang ada di tangan kanannya.

Kalau memang hafal, tidak perlu sok membaca seperti itukan. Begitulah kira-kira pikiran para murid yang ada disana.

-Sreeek-

Terdengar pintu terbuka. Dengan sigap, Kakashi menyembunyikan buku yang berada di tangan kanannya di dalam kantung celananya yang sepertinya sengaja dirancang agar muat untuk buku itu.

"Terimakasih izinnya Kakashi sensei," ujar seorang murid yang tadi meminta izin untuk ke toilet.

"Oh, kamu, aku kira siapa. Ya, langsung duduk saja," ujar Kakashi. Sangat jelas terlihat kalau Kakashi menghela napas di balik maskernya. Kemudian dia mengambil kembali bukunya yang dia masukkan ke dalam kantung celananya.

Semua murid sweat dropp begitu mengetahui tujuan sensei-nya itu. Ternyata tangan kirinya yang memegang lembaran pengumuman hanya digunakan sebagai pengecoh agar tidak ketahuan guru yang lain.

'Guru macam apa dia,' batin Naruto cengok.

Kriiiiing! Kriiiiiing!

Suara bel berbunyi, tanda bahwa waktunya untuk istirahat. Segerombol murid perempuan langsung mengerubungi Sasuke yang berada di belakang Naruto, tempat paling pojok sebelah kiri. Berbagai pertanyaan di hujankan pada Sasuke yang terlihat sesak. Dia memberikan death-glare pada murid perempuan itu. Meskipun begitu, sepertinya mereka tetap bersikeras untuk dapat mengenal Sasuke.

Naruto sedikit terheran saat melihat gadis yang tadi sempat bertatap mata dengannya tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tidak seperti gadis yang lain. Gadis itu terlihat sedang berbincang dengn seorang laki-laki berambut panjang berawarna coklat dengan mata lavender. Sama dengan warna mata gadis itu.

Sebenarnya Naruto ingin menyapa gadis itu, tetapi karena panggilan alam, terpaksa dia mengurungkan niatnya. Kemudian Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya, berjalan keluar kelas untuk menuju ke toilet.

"Hei, mau kemana men?" ujar orang yang tiba-tiba ada di samping Naruto sambil menepuk pundaknya, dan membuatnya sdikit terkejut.

'Kiba,' batin Naruto 'Aku harus berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya,' lanjutnya. "Aku mau ke toilet," ujar Naruto.

"Sudah ku duga," ujar Kiba semangat.

"Kau juga mau ke toilet, ee…"

"Kiba," ujar Kiba sambil menjabat tangan Naruto. "Kau Naruto kan?" ujar Kiba memastikan. Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku langsung hafal namamu, karena dulu aku juga punya teman yang namanya sama denganmu," ujar Kiba sambil terus menyusuri koridor.

"Namikaze?" tanya naruto sok tidak tahu. Padahal di hatinya sangat tahu kalau yang sedang dibicarakan Kiba adalah dirinya.

"Dia bukan laki-laki. Kalau Namikaze kan terlalu maskulin. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto," jelas Kiba.

'Sudah ku duga, pasti aku. Tapi aku tidak boleh bersikap mencurigakan,' batin Naruto. "Oh, nama yang aneh untuk seorang perempuan," terpaksa Naruto menjelek-jelekkan namanya sendiri.

"Iyakan, namanya memang aneh, hahahaha…" Kiba tertawa lepas.

"Hahaha," Naruto pun ikut tertawa. 'Kurang ajar kau Kib. Bela sedikit kek, kalau namaku itu bagus atau apa, malah di bilang aneh. Awas saja kau,' batin Naruto menggebu-gebu.

Naruto pun berbelok menuju toilet. Dia menyentuh pintu toilet dan berusaha utnuk memasukinya sebelum kerah bajunya di tarik paksa oleh Kiba.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kiba dingin. "Kau mau jadi stalker?" lanjutnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto yang memang tidak tahu kenapa.

"Itu lihat dulu," ujar Kiba sembari menunjuk tanda di atas pintu toilet. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat arah telunjuk Kiba. Diatas pintu itu terdapat tulisan 'Toilet Perempuan'.

'Gawat, aku lupa kalau aku ini laki-laki,' batin Naruto. "Eh, iya," ujar Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Toilet laki-laki di sebelah situ," ujar Kiba sembil menunjuk pintu yang tidak jauh dari toilet perempuan. Kemudian Kiba menyeret kerah baju Naruto dan menyebabkan Naruto mengikutinya.

'Tap-tapi… Ba-bagaimana iniiiii….' teriak Naruto dalam hati.

Saat di Suna Naruto memang belum pernah masuk ke toilet laki-laki. Karena dia memang tidak pernah pergi terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Dia hanya bermain dengan tetangganya. Di Suna, remaja seumuran Naruto memang bisa di kategorikan banyak. Jadi dia tidak merasa kesepian harus berada di rumah setiap harinya. Dulu Naruto mengikuti home schooling. Jadi hanya tetangganya saja yang mengenalinya. Termasuk Gaara yang rumahnya berada di sebelah rumah Naruto.

"Sebentar Kib, aku ada sesuatu yang penting," ujar Naruto sambil melepaskan tangan Kiba dari kerah bajunya, dan hendak beranjak dari sana.

"Eit, kau kan tadi mau ke toilet, nanggung sudah di depan mata," ujar Kiba sambil menarik kembali kerah baju Naruto dan memaksanya untuk masuk ke toilet.

'Hancur sudah masa depanku,' teriak Naruto dalam hati (lagi).

"Untung saja sepi, jadi tidak usah antri," ujar Kiba setelah berada di dalam toilet.

'Bagaimana ini, aku harus bagaimana,' batin Naruto kebingungan. 'Bagaiman kalau aku sampai melihat punya Kiba, dan yang paling parah, bagaimana kalau Kiba sampai melihat punyaku?' Naruto berpikir sambil berjalan mondar-mandir. 'Kalau aku kembali ke asrama pasti aku akan ketinggalan pelajaran,' batin Naruto. Asrama dan sekolahan memang berbeda gedung, dan tempatnya pun berada di luar lingkup sekolah, lebih tepatnya berada di belakang sekolah.

"Kau itu kenapa sih, seperti orang bingung saja," ujar Kiba sambil berjalan menuju salah satu tempat bersekat yang ada di ujung ruangan.

'Ah,' batin Naruto yang menyadari sesuatu. "Kib, aku kebelet," ujar Naruto dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar kecil dan segera menguncinya. Melihat hal itu, Kiba hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar, pantas mukanya pucat," ujar Kiba.

"Fiuuhh, selamat," gumam Naruto yang sudah berada di dalam kamar kecil, sambil mengelus dadanya.

.

.

.

"Kau lama sekali sih," ujar Shikamaru yang sudah menunggu Kiba di depan kelas.

"Maaf-maaf, aku tadi nunggu Naruto. Dia lama sekali," ujar Kiba sambil melirik Naruto yang berada dibelahnya.

"Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru yang entah pada siapa.

"Iya, namanya sama kan dengan teman kita waktu SMP dulu," ujar Kiba.

"Terserah. Cepat, kita pergi ke kantin," ajak Shikamaru.

"Iya," balas Kiba. "Kau mau ikut ke kantin?" tawar Kiba pada Naruto.

"Tidak perlu, aku belum lapar," ujar Naruto.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Ja~ ne~…" seru Kiba sembari berjalan menyusul Shikamaru.

'Lapaaaarrrrr,' batin Naruto sambil berjalan memasuki kelasnya. 'Apa boleh buat, tatapan Shikamaru mengatakan kalau dia curiga padaku,' batin Naruto karena saat ini perutnya memang sudah keroncongan. 'Masih bertahan ya. Dasar perempuan,' batin Naruto yang melihat kerumunan perempuan di bangku Sasuke. Kemudian Naruto mendudukkan diri di kursi yang berada di depan kerumunan itu.

Naruto bertopang dagu sambil memandang langit melalui jendela. Dia menerawang jauh ke masa lalu. Saat pertama kali bertemu Sasuke, dan saat insiden penembakan Sasuke terhadap Naruto. Dulu Naruto memang tidak peduli apabila Sasuke di kerumuni oleh perempuan, toh dia tetap jadi miliknya. Tapi sekarang Naruto sedikit gelisah saat melihat kerumunan gadis itu, seakan dia ingin mengusir gadis-gadis itu dari sekitar Sasuke. Namun apa boleh buat, sekarang Naruto bukan siapa-siapanya lagi. Dia tidak berhak melarang Sasuke dalam berbuat sesuatu. Apalagi sekarang Naruto adalah laki-laki. Tidak pernah ada dalam kamus keluarganya, bahwa laki-laki boleh berpasangan dengan laki-laki. Itu adalah hal yang tabu di silsilah keluarganya.

"Kyaa…Kyaa…."

"Wa wa wa.."

Suara teriakan para gadis itu semakin keras terdengar saat Sasuke mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dia merasa muak dan gerah, karena sedari tadi dia kerubungi oleh makhluk yang paling dia benci, yaitu perempuan, terkecuali gadis yang masih berbekas di hatinya tentu saja.

"Apaan sih, ganggu orang saja," ujar Naruto yang tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia menolehkan pandangannya kebelakang, memandang para gadis yang berdesak-desakan yang bahkan Naruto sekalipun tidak ingin tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Kyaaaaa…."

-Cup-

Hening. Kelas yang awalnya ramai, bahkan bisa dibilang rusuh, kini hening karena sebuah insiden. Semua mata menatap horror pada bangku yang sedang diduduki Naruto.

Insiden itu melukiskan kejadian saat seorang gadis, salah satu dari fans Sasuke terdorong hingga jatuh tepat di bangku Naruto. Entah karena salah siapa gadis itu terjatuh dengan bibir yang menempel di bibir Naruto. Punggung Naruto sampai terbentur saat gadis itu menerjang dirinya.

"Kyaaaaa….." –Plak-.

Naruto sukses mendapat tamparan begitu gadis berambut merah muda itu tersadar dari posisinya.

"Ouch," Naruto meringis kesakitan saat menerima tamparan di pipi kanannya.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu segera berdiri dan berlari keluar dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Sakura," teriak salah seorang dari gerombolan tadi yang mungkin adalah teman gadis yang di bernama Sakura.

"Aduuuh…" ujar Naruto sambil mengelus pipinya yang merah. Dia melirik sedikit ke arah para gadis yang masih berdiri di samping meja Sasuke. naruto sedikit bergidik ngeri saat di hujani dengan death-glare dari gadis-gadis itu. 'Hiiiii…,' batin Naruto sedikit ketakutan.

"Bukan salahku," seru Naruto yang semakin takut pada para gadis itu.

"Huh."

"Huh."

"Huh."

Satu persatu gadis itu berjalan melewati Naruto dengan menghujankan dengusan kekesalan padanya. Naruto menerima dengusan itu sampai orang terakhir yang melewatinya, yaitu orang ke sepuluh.

'Haaahhh, aku di benci,' batin Naruto mencelos. 'Kenapa jadi seperti ini,' pikir Naruto sambil mengacak rambutnya. 'Tadi itu, ci-ciuman pertamaku dengan perempuan,' Naruto menyentuh bibirnya. 'Ra-rasanya….aku…seperti lesbian…tidaaaakkkkk….' Naruto segera menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran negatif.

Kelas yang tadinya hening, kini mulai bising seperti saat sebelum insiden itu. Sasuke yang awalnya berdiri dan berniat untuk pergi, kini mulai terduduk kembali, melihat para gadis yang mengerumuninya pergi meninggalkannya.

Naruto masih berkutat dengan pikirannya. Dia hampir saja menangis saat mengingat kejadian barusan. Bukan soal insiden ciuman itu, melainkan karena dirinya yang di benci oleh teman-teman perempuannya. Baru kali ini dia di benci oleh anak perempuan, apalagi satu kelas memperlihatkan kekesalannya di depan Naruto. Serasa hati di hujani oleh seribu jarum saat seseorang membencinya.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Ini adalah balasan untuk review yang belum sempat ichi balas.

**Kira ketsueki : **Terimakasih sudah mereview fict ini. Iya nih, Narutonya terlalu polos. Masa nggak bisa bedain. Kalau yang tau Naruto itu orang yang sama…mungkin Sai, tapi mungkin juga bukan Sai *di tonjok*. Masih di angan-angan, belum kepastian soalnya. Kira" da CLBK g' ya? Belum tahu nih *di jitak* Hehehe…

**Chappythesmartrabbit : **terimakasih sudah membaca sekaligu mereview fict ini. Aku sangat senang sekali, apalagi ini fict pertama yang chappy baca. Soal alter, itu cerita mana? maaf nggak tau soalnya. *di jitak*. Hati-hati Sai, kau bakalan di benci *bisik-bisik*.

**Matthew77 : **tarimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview. Maaf kalau tidak bisa apdet kilat. Emang Ichinya yang lemot. Hehehehe…

**aMiciZia Vi miRac0Li : **terimakasih sudah baca. Sasuke disini memang terlihat jahat, tapi dia punya alasan tersendiri melakukan itu, tunggu tanggal mainnya *di tampar*. Gomeeennn.

**Peace smile : **terimakasih sudah beri review. Wah, mas sampai deg-degan sih. Kalau Ichi sih, kalau tidak deg-degan berarti mati *di gampar*. Hehe ^_^V. smile juga apdet ya, biar pair SasuNaru rame lagi.

**ice the gun : **terimakasih sudah mereview. Kalau ini sih, kisahnya aku karang sendiri, tapi mungkin atau memang ada yang sama. Mohon di maagkan kalau ada yang ceritanya sama. Maaf soal typo. Aku akan memperbaikinya lagi. Terimakasih sudah mau mengoreksi kesalahanku.

(Warn: Curhat) Terkadang aku sedikit bingung dengan bhs. Indonesia. *kenapa?* menurutku, cara penulisan dulu dengan sekarang selalu berubah-ubah, sehingga sering menjatuhkan nilai di saat ujian. Bahkan sekarang banyak murid yang nilainya lebih bagus dari pada . (termasuk Ichi) *nangis gaje*.

**Kaze or wind : **terimakasih sudah mau mereview. Sai, kau memang berbahaya *nunjuk Sai*. Maaf kalau telat apdet.

**Kuronekoru : **terimakasih sudah mereview. Aku sangat senang kalau fict ini bisa menghibur pembaca. Tarimakasih ya, sudah repot-repot mau menge-fave fict ini.

**Olive meow : **terimakasih sudah mau mereview fict ini. Kayanya klimaksnya masih lama. Maaf telat apdet *nunduk*.

**Fujoshi Nyasar : **terimakasih sudah mereview. Iya nih Kushina par*** (sensor; nggak mau di rasengan) banget. Masa Naruto di jadiin bencong. *di rasengan* ( kena juga deh).

**Meyra Uzumaki : **terimakasih sudah mereview. Sasu emang cinta hidup (?) ama Naru. Soal Sasu masih cinta sama Naru or g', kita tunggu tanggal mainnya *di tonjok*.

Hehehe…

**YaMAda YumI : **terimakasih sudah mereview. Kalau di lihat-lihat, Sasuke emang kaya g' cinta ma Naru cwo. da sebabnya loh. Kayanya bagus nih, mayat ayam makan jeruk, *di kroyok* ganbatte…

**Fujioka Saori : **terimakasih sudah mereview. Jangan Cuma nyiapin gembok dong kalo buat kunci mulutnya Sai. Siapin kotak baja sekalian aja, pasti dia mati *di jitak*. G', Cuma bercanda Sai ^_^V.

**Akayuki Kaguya-chan : **terimakasih sudah mau mereview. Chap satu memang membingungkan, Ichi aja yang buat bingung og. Ichi emang g' bisa memulai sebuah cerita, jadi ya begitulah jadinya. Ganbatte…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ichizuki**_

.

.

Gomen telat apdet.

Untuk dua fict yang aku tawarkan waktu itu tunggu saja ya. Akan ku publish dua-duanya. Tapi tidak bersamaan.

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mau mereview dan memberikan sarannya.

Ada pesan dariku:

AYO RAMAIKAN FICT SASUNARU….. *Aduh, Caps look nya ketekan nih*

.

.

_Happy reading…_

**Disclaimer : Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**KATAI**

**By Ichizuki_Takumi**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, dkk**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Warning : AU, BL, OOC, tidak memeperhatikan EYD**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ !**

**Chapter 4**

.

.

.

Pukul 14.00 waktu setempat. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi semenjak 30 menit yang lalu.

Terlihat Naruto sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor asrama. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu, dia berjalan malas-malasan menuju kamarnya. Dan sampailah dia di pintu kamar yang di mukanya tergantung nomor 57 dan beberapa daftar nama siswa penghuni kamar -yang salah satunya terdapat nama Naruto-. Dia segera membuka pintu tersebut dengan kunci yang dia bawa –karena memang setiap anak mendapat satu kunci- dan segera memasuki ruangan tersebut, setelah sebelumnya menghela nafas panjang.

"Tadaima…" ucap Naruto. Dia selalu mengatakannya setiap memasuki ruangan itu, karena dia sudah menganggap kamarnya sebagai rumah sendiri. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam ruangan. Padahal ada penghuninya disana.

"Hn," akhirnya hanya jawaban itu yang dia dapat dari dua pemuda yang tengah duduk disana. Naruto segera mengunci kembali pintu kamarnya kemudian menyimpan kuncinya di dalam saku celana.

Naruto berjalan mendekati ranjangnya lalu melempar tas selempang yang dia bawa ke atas ranjang dan segera menyusulnya dengan merebahkan badannya di sana. Dia menghela napas panjang, mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang sedang kalut.

Sasuke dan Gaara yang sedang duduk di karpet hanya diam tidak menanggapi apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Mereka sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing. Sasuke dengan laptopnya dan Gaara dengan BB-nya. Sebenarnya di asrama ini tidak diperbolehkan membawa benda elektronik, kecuali laptop. Tapi karena mendapat bantuan dari kakak sepupunya, Gaara dapat menyelundupkan benda terlarang itu ke dalam kamarnya.

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku masih terpaku pada layar laptopku. Ku buka situs internet karena aku ingin mencari sebuah novel yang sedang ramai dibicarakan anak-anak. Sepertinya jalan ceritanya menarik, jadi aku ingin membelinya secara online.

Ku lirikkan sedikit pandanganku ke arah Gaara. Sepertinya dia sedang sibuk bermain game dengan benda yang bahkan tidak diperbolehkan ada di asrama ini. Dari tadi raut wajahnya serius sekali, sesekali dia mengumpat kesal dan terkadang dia juga berseru 'Yes' dengan suara lirih tentunya.

Ku alihkan pandanganku kearah lain. Ku lirik melalui ekor mataku Naruto yang sedang merebahkan badannya. Hatiku sedikit mencelos melihatnya seperti itu. Aku teringat kejadian saat istirahat tadi. Setelah kejadian tersebut aku tidak sengaja melihatnya meneteskan air mata.

Entah kenapa, sejak melihat air matanya aku jadi ingin melindunginya. Padahal aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak mempedulikan orang seperti dirinya. Atau dengan kata lain, orang yang wajahnya mirip dengan Naruto-ku. Ya, milikku. Uzumaki Naruto adalah milikku.

Menurutku, Naruto-ku adalah sosok yang sempurna. Segala yang tidak ada padaku, pasti dilengkapi olehnya. Menurut pendapatku sendiri, dia adalah orang yang mudah dalam bergaul dengan orang lain. Dia juga selalu menjaga sikap kalau bergaul dengan temannya. Hal itu, karena dia tidak ingin dibenci. Dia selalu ingin di sayang oleh semua orang.

Namun sikapnya jadi liar tiap berurusan dengan Kiba. Apa lagi, kalau bukan menggoda pasangan homo itu. Dia selalu teriak-teriak tidak jelas tiap berdebat dengan Kiba. Lalu ujung-ujungnya aku juga yang melerai mereka. Jangan andalkan Shikamaru, dia terlalu malas kalau berurusan dengan Naruto.

Dulu saat Naruto-ku pergi, aku selalu berharap kalau dia masih berada di Konoha. Setiap kali aku melihat remaja berambut pirang panjang, aku selalu berpikir bahwa dia adalah Naruto-ku, dan tanpa pikir panjang aku segera mengejarnya. Namun saat ku hampiri, sosok itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sosok yang tidak ku kenal. Hal itu selalu terjadi padaku, sampai suatu ketika aku menyadarkan diriku sendiri bahwa Naruto-ku memang sudah tidak ada di Konoha. Dia sudah pergi. Pergi ke tempat yang bahkan aku tidak mengetahuinya.

Aku sedikit menyalahkan diriku. Kenapa waktu itu aku tidak memaksanya untuk memberikan alamat barunya. Andai saja aku mendapatkannya, mungkin saja hati ini bisa terobati begitu menemuinya. Aku sangat merindukannya, aku sangat kesepian. Aku merasa hampa tanpanya. Aku merasa bahwa aku sendirian di dunia ini.

Sejak lulus SMP aku mulai bertekat untuk mengejar cita-citanya. Salah satunya bersekolah di Tokyo. Mungkin saja dengan begitu jalan kami bisa menyatu.

Tapi disini masalahnya lain. Aku malah bertemu dengan sosok yang mirip dengan dirinya. Aku sedikit sedih juga karena aku tidak bertemu dengan Naruto-ku.

Saat pertama bertemu dengannya di asrama ini, aku memang sangat terkejut. Aku pikir dia adalah Naruto-ku, tapi segera ku tepis pikiranku itu. Mana mungkin Naruto-ku berada di asrama laki-laki? Kecuali jika dia sedang iseng menyamar jadi laki-laki. Tapi kalau dilihat lagi, dia memang agak berbeda dengan Naruto-ku. Dia terlihat lebih tinggi dan dadanya rata. Tidak mungkinkan kalau Naruto-ku dadanya tetap rata. Jangan anggap aku mesum, hanya saja apa ya….ahh, tidak usah pedulikan itu.

Aku cukup terkejut saat pertama mendengar siapa nama anak yang sekamar denganku. Naruto. Mereka mempunyai nama yang sama, tetapi dengan marga yang berbeda. Apa mungkin mereka berdua saudara kembar yang dipisahkan. Tapi lagi-lagi pikiranku segera ku tepis. Aku tidak mau membandingkan Naruto-ku dengan Naruto yang lain. Naruto-ku tetap saja Naruto-ku, tidak akan ada yang bisa menandingi keberadaannya di hatiku. Lagi pula aku tidak akan membiarkan cinta itu hilang begitu saja dari hatiku, apalagi tergantikan dengan cinta yang lain. Tidak akan.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Pukul 21.00 waktu setempat-

Saat ini di kamar nomor 57 sedang dalam keheningan. Mereka sibuk dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Malam yang dingin tak mengindahkan mereka. Mereka tetap terpaku pada tempatnya, tidak berniat untuk merubah posisi nyaman nereka.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Sebuah ketukan memecah keheningan yang terjadi di ruangan itu. Semua pandangan mata tertuju pada pintu yang diketuk, tapi detik itu pula pandangan mereka kembali beralih pada aktifitas mereka kembali.

Sai mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia memandang teman-teman sekamarnya dengan pandangan heran. 'Kenapa tidak ada yang buka pintunya sih?' tanyanya dalam hati. 'Bahkan Naruto yang kelihatannya ceria pun tidak mau membukakan pintu,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ketukan pada pintu semakin keras. "Haaahhhh….iya-iya, tunggu sebentar," ujar Sai yang akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya di karpet, kemudian dia mengambil kunci yang berada di meja dan segera membuka pintunya.

Cklek

"Boleh aku menginap di sini?" tanya seseorang berambut coklat dengan pakaian serba hitam.

"Senpai?" tanya Sai bingung.

"Halo Sai," orang tersebut langsung masuk tanpa dipersilahkan sebelumnya. "Hai sepupu," lanjutnya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya pada Gaara yang sedang sibuk dengan BB-nya. Sai segera menutup pintunya kembali.

"Hn," hanya itu jawaban dari Gaara. "Mau apa kau, Kankuro?" tanya Gaara ketus.

"Hei, dengan saudara sendiri jangan ketus seperti itu," ujar sosok yang bernama Kankuro itu sambil duduk di karpet yang berada di tengah ruangan. "Hai Uchiha," ujar Kankuro mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hn," ujar Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar laptopnya.

"Tetap dingin. Dasar," gerutu Kankuro. Kini pandangannya beralih kearah orang yang belum disapanya. "Hai, Naruto. Kau tetap kelihatan manis ya," ujar Kankuro dengan nada menggoda.

Hampir saja Naruto menerima pujian tersebut dengan senyum yang merekah, namun dia segera teringat kalau laki-laki tidak suka disebut manis. "Huhh," dengusnya sambil menolehkan kepalanya kearah lain.

"Hahaha…" Kankuro hanya tertawa garing mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

Naruto dkk dan Kankuro memang sudah saling kenal. Itu karena Kankuro yang menjadi Pembina di kelas mereka saat MOS berlangsung. Jadi sedikitnya mereka sudah tau seperti apa sifat Kankuro. Kecuali Gaara yang memang sudah hapal betul bagaimana sifat kakak sepupunya itu.

"Kenapa kau menginap disini?" tanya Gaara.

"Kangen sama sepupu sendiri, tidak apa-apa kan?" Kankuro mengeluarkan seringainya. Dia tau betul kalau Gaara paling anti dengan kata-kata rayuan.

"Jangan membuatku jijik," sahut Gaara. Tepat sasaran. Seringaian di bibir Kankuro semakin melebar. Kemudian Gaara melirik dengan tajam kearah Kankuro.

"Iya-iya, aku kan hanya bercanda," keluh Kankuro. Kalau sudah seperti itu Kankuro paling takut kalau nantinya Gaara membuang majalah yang dititipkannya pada adik sepupunya itu. "Aku hanya gerah melihat pasangan homo yang ada di kamarku," terang Kankuro. Semua mata memandang Kankuro, meminta keterangan lebih jelas. "Itu loh, ShikaKiba. Dari tadi mesra-mesraan terus. Tidak tau apa kalau aku sudah jengkel melihatnya."

Mendengar penjelasan itu Naruto menyunggingkan senyumannya. 'Mereka memang tidak berubah. Tapi tak kusangka mereka akan sekamar di asrama ini,' batin Naruto.

"Gaara, aku tidur sama kamu ya?" tanya Kankuro dengan nada memohon.

"Tidak. Kau tidur dibawah," ketus Gaara.

"Kalau begitu, Naruto?" Kankuro mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes-nya. Lebih baik jangan bayangkan bagaimana wahjahnya sekarang. Naruto yang melihatnya saja menahan muntah.

"Aku bukan homo," ujar Naruto tegas. Dia kembali berkutat dengan komik yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

"…"

"…"

Kriiiikkk…kriiikkk…

Keheningan tiba-tiba terjadi. Suara serangga seakan memenuhi ruangan itu. 'Apa aku tadi salah bicara?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Ah, kalau begitu," Kankuro memecah keheningan yang dibuatnya. Dia tidak menyangka, Naruto akan mengatakan hal itu. "Sas,-" ucapannya langsung terpotong saat melihat lirikan tajam dari Sasuke yang seakan berkata. –"Berani bertanya padaku, kubunuh kau"-. Begitulah kira-kira. "Tidak jadilah," Kankuro pun mendapatkan kembali suaranya. Kemudian dia memandang Sai yang tengah tersenyum. Melihat senyuman itu mebuat Kankuro bergidik ngeri. "Haahhhh….terpaksa aku tidur dikarpet.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya kepadaku?" tanya Sai tak mengerti. Senyumannya telah luntur dari wajahnya.

"Tidak, terimakasih," ujar Kankuro. Ternyata dia juga mempunyai peri kemanusiaan dengan tidak mengatakan kalau dia sebenarnya jijay melihat senyum Sai.

"…"

"…"

"Hei-hei, kenapa diam semua sih," keluh Kankuro. "Seperti di kuburan saja," lanjutnya. "Oh iya, aku bawa sesuatu yang menarik. Mau lihat tidak?" tanya Kankuro dengan seringai licik. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sebuah flashdisk dari dalam saku celananya.

"Memangnya apa?" tanya Sai yang penasaran juga.

Seingai di wajah Kankuro semakin lebar."Video porno," desisnya dengan suara lirih. Mendengar hal itu, semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Boleh juga. Lagi pula masa SMA tidak lengkap kalau tidak melihat hal seperti itu," tanggap Sai. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Gaara?" tanya Sai pada Gaara.

"Hn. Sekalian pengalaman," sahut Gaara menyetujui.

Naruto tersentak mendengar hal itu. 'Ap-apa-apaan mereka,' pekiknya dalam hati. 'Tapi aku jadi semakin tau kebiasaan anak laki-laki. Sebaiknya kucoba,' batin Naruto.

"Naruto?" tanya Kankuro.

"Tentu saja," seru Naruto bersemangat. Padahal di dalam hati deg-degan juga.

"Tak kusangkan kau mesum juga ya," komentar Kankuro. Dan mendapat cengiran yang dipaksakan dari Naruto.

"Tinggal kau. Sasuke?" tanya Sai pada Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"…" Sasuke hanya diam, menghiraukan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sai.

"Kenapa hanya diam. Jangan-jangan kau sudah melakukannya sendiri dengan pacarmu ya?" goda Kankuro.

Mendengar hal itu, mau tidak mau wajah Naruto jadi memanas. Dia merasa pernah pacaran dengan Sasuke. Tapi pikiran tersebut segera dibuang Naruto saat teringat kata-katanya yang menyuruh Sasuke untuk mencintai orang lain.

"Jangan-jangan dengan Naruchan," seru Sai asal.

Deg

Jantung Naruto seperti berhenti berdetak begitu mendengar perkataan Sai.

Bukk

Dengan itu wajah Sai sukses mendapat lemparan bantal dari Sasuke yang sudah muncul kedutan di dahinya. "Aduh," desis Sai karena lemparan itu mendorongnya kebelakang sehingga menyebabkan kepalanya terbentur tiang pada ranjang tingkat yang dijadikan Sai sebagai sandaran.

"Naru-chan? Namanya mirip," gumam Gaara sambil melirik Naruto yang kini terduduk di ranjangnya. Kankuro juga mengikuti arah pandangan Gaara.

Naruto jadi gelagapan mendapat pandangan menyelidik dari mereka. 'Jangan-jangan mereka menyadari sesuatu,' batin Naruto meraung-raung.

"Ah, bukan Naruto yang itu," jelas Sai. Pandangan Gaara dan Kankuro mengarah kepada Sai. Naruto menghela napas lega.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kankuro.

"Pacarnya Sasuke itu cewek. Manis banget. Tapi dia mudah sekali di kerjai," ujar Sai.

'Apaaaa….' teriak Naruto dalam hati. 'J-jangan-jangan yang waktu itu, waktu dia bilang kalau aku laki-laki, juga hanya candaannya saja,' batin Naruto yang tidak terima. 'Tapi… berkat dia juga, aku mengetahui jati diriku yang sebenarnya. Sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih padanya.'

"….kalau tidak percaya kalian lihat saja. Di dompetnya pasti ada fotonya," lanjut Sai.

Mendengar ucapan Sai, Naruto sedikit menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Kau bisa diam tidak heh?" geram Sasuke sambil melempar deathglare andalannya. "Hei, apa-apaan ini," ujar Sasuke saat tiba-tiba Kankuro menyingkirkan laptopnya dan mengunci lengannya.

"Dapat," ujar Gaara datar.

"Hei, kembalikan," seru Sasuke. Lagi-lagi Sasuke memberikan deathglare-nya pada Sai yang menjadi propokator.

"Aku tidak ikut-iktan lho," kata Sai sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Cih," Sasuke berdecih membalas ucapan Sai.

"Oh, jadi ini ya," Kankuro ber'oh' ria. Ternyata dia dan Gaara sudah berhasil menemukan foto itu di dalam dompet Sasuke.

Dalam diam Gaara melirik Naruto yang melihat kelakuan mereka. 'Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Naruto,' batin Gaara. 'Lagi pula kenapa dia kelihatannya tidak penasaran untuk melihatnya?' lanjutnya dalam hati. 'Jangan-jangan memang benar.'

"Ternyata kau sudah melakukannya dengan orang semanis ini ya. Kalau dengan orang seperti ini sih, aku rela melakukan apapun permintaannya," ujar Kankuro iri.

"Kembalikan," seru Sasuke lalu mengambil paksa dompetnya. "Lagi pula aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu dengannya," dengus Sasuke sambil memasukkan dompetnya ke kantong belakang celananya.

'Begitu ya,' batin Naruto mencelos, tapi di luar dia tetap memasang wajah ceria agar tidak mencurigakan. 'Jadi dia tidak akan melakukannya kalau denganku?' batin Naruto. Dia memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit, namun wajahnya tetap tersenyum.

"Bodoh," desis Sasuke. 'Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal seperti itu pada orang yang aku cintai? Aku tidak mungkin menghancurkan masa depan orang yang telah menjadi sebagian dari hidupku dengan melakukan hal sekeji itu,' batin Sasuke sambil membayangkan wajah polos Naruto-nya yang sedang tersenyum. Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman tipis yang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh teman-teman sekamarnya.

Itulah alasan kenapa Sasuke memperlakukan Naruto seperti saudara kembarnya. Sasuke menganggap Naruto adalah belahan dari dirinya yang lain. Dia akan menjaga belahan hatinya sebaik mungkin dan tidak akan melakukan hal yang dapat merusak masa depan gadisnya. Perlu diingatkan, Sasuke hanya sekali mencium Naruto, itupun karena perpisahan yang sudah di depan mata. Selebihnya tidak.

"Hei, kapan kita nontonnya?" seru Naruto mengalihkan perhatian.

"Wah-wah, sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar," Kankuro menyeringai.

Kemudian Kankuro pun mulai mengoperasikan flash-nya ke dalam sebuah laptop. Mau tidak mau Sasuke juga ikut melihat, karena yang dipakai adalah laptop miliknya. Film pun diputar. Mereka memposisikan diri masing-masing diatas karpet.

'Apa menariknya nonton video porno?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

_Lima menit kemudian…_

**Naruto's POV**

"Huweeeekkkk…huweeeekkk…"

Saat ini aku sedang berada di toilet, lebih tepatnya di wastafel. Kepalaku sedikit pusing karena melihat adegan mesum tadi. Aku tidak percaya akan ada adegan seperti itu. Aku pikir video porno itu hanya memperlihatkan dua orang bertelanjang dada yang sedang tidur bersama. Ternyata malah diluar bayanganku. Kalau mengingat hal itu, aku jadi ingin muntah.

"Huwweeeeeekkkk…."

Tapi dengan melihat video tadi aku jadi bisa tau perbedaan antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Dulu ku pikir, perempuan itu hanya dadanya yang membesar, sebenarnya sampai hari ini pun aku masih berpikiran seperti itu. Karena itulah aku masih canggung sama anak laki-laki. Setelah melihat video tadi aku jadi yakin kalau aku ini memang seorang laki-laki.

"Huweeeekkk…." oh tidak, aku mengingatnya lagi.

"Sudah belum?"

"Sasuke?" seruku. Aku segera membersihkan mulutku dengan berkumur. Kemudian kubasuh wajahku agar tidak kelihatan pucat.

"Kalau memang tidak bisa melihat, tidak usah kau paksakan," ujarnya mencoba menghibur. Dia sedang berdiri disamping wastafel, bersandar pada tembok, sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok," ujarku sambil menepuk dada. "Hanya video seperti it- Huweeekkk…" lagi-lagi aku teringat video nista itu.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Dobe," ejeknya.

"Huh, Temee," geramku. Aku membasuh kembali wajahku. Mencoba menghilangkan memori tentang apa yang aku lihat tadi. "Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyaku.

"Aku muak melihat video mesum seperti itu," jawabnya.

Tak kusangka, ternyata Sasuke tidak seperti remaja pada umumnya. Dia terlihat terkontrol, menghindari sesuatu yang tidak baik untuk dirinya.

"Kenapa diam saja, Dobe?" Pertanyaan Sasuke sukses membuyarkan lamunanku. Wajahku sedikit memerah karenanya.

"T-tidak," seruku sambil menglihkan pandanganku darinya. "Ayo kita kembali," ujarku sambil berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

"Kau sudah baikan?" tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum mendengar nada khawatir darinya. "Hu-um," jawabku sambil menganggukkan kepala.

**End of Naruto's POV**

.

"Hei Naruto, kau ketinggalan," seru Sai sambil menunjuk layar laptop Sasuke.

"Tenang, aku masih punya satu lagi," hibur Kankuro. "Cepat-cepat," lanjutnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Naruto pun berjalan mendekat dan duduk didekat Gaara. "Memangnya video apa lagi?" tanya Naruto begitu melihat layar laptop.

"Pasangan gay," sahut Kankuro dengan seringaiannya.

Tidak sampai dua menit, Naruto langsung berlari kedalam toilet lagi. "Huwwekkkk," Naruto menahan muntahnya agar tidak tercecer di lantai. 'Yang barusan lebih menjijikkan dari yang tadi…' teriaknya dalam hati.

Bagaimana tidak menjijikkan, pemerannya saja dua pria berotot.

'Dasar Dobe, sudah ku bilang tidak usah dipaksakan,' dengus Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Gomen kalau kali ini pendek+banget

Naruto: beri alasan pada reader!

Author: g' ada alasan. Hanya ingin malas-malasan aja. *di kroyok*

N: Huwk. *nahan muntah*

A: lo kenapa?

N: ini semua gara2 lo. Gara2 liat video itu aku jadi inget terus.

A: mana ku tau. Salah sendiri liat video kaya gitu.

N: emang lo enggak?

A: ya enggak dong. gue g' mesum kaya elo.

N: Author saraaaap…*Rasengan*

A: Kyaaaaa….

.

.

Sasuke: Hn.

Gaara: kurang kosa kata lo.

Sai: mohon reviewnya.

Kankuro: kenapa aku tidak ada dialognya….*nangis*

.

.

.

_R_

_ R E _

_ R E V_

_ R E V I_

_ R E V I E_

**R E V I E W**

_E V I E W_

_V I E W_

_I E W_

_E W_

_W_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ichizuki**_

.

.

Terimakasih ku ucapkan pada reader yang telah mereview di chap kemarin:

_**Kouru ryuki, SukeRuto Childhisu, yanz namiyuki-chan, meyra uzumaki, naru-suka-lemon-kun, VodkaMelon, Fi suki suki, Aoi no kaze, Akayuki Kaguya-chan.**_

.

.

_Happy reading…_

**Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**KATAI**

**By Ichizuki_Takumi**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, dkk**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Warning : AU, BL, OOC, tidak memperhatikan EYD**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ !**

**Chapter 5**

.

.

.

KHS 06.45

'Gila! Mereka semua memang gila. Mereka bilang apa kemarin? Tubuh wanita adalah seni terindah? Mati saja kalian!' teriak Naruto dalam hati. Sepertinya sifat perempuannya masih ketara.

Kali ini dia sedang berjalan di koridor untuk menuju kelasnya.

'Tapi… harus ku akui… tubuh perempuan memang indah,' batin Naruto dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Langkah Naruto tiba-tiba saja terhenti. Dia memandang pintu kelas yang berada di depannya dengan tatapan lesu.

'Bagaimana ini?' ujar Naruto saat mengingat kejadian kemarin. 'Apa aku minta maaf saja pada Sakura? Tapi aku kan tidak salah? Tapi, kalau aku tidak minta maaf, aku pasti akan di benci oleh anak perempuan. Tapi bagaimana kalau dia tidak mau memafkanku? Tapi… tapi…'

"Arrghhh…" Naruto mengacak rambutnya yang memang sudah acak-acakkan.

'Sepertinya aku harus belajar dari Sasuke. Bersikap dingin. Toh kemarin bukan sepenuhnya salahku. Yeah, tidak mungkin aku sebagai laki-laki akan menurunkan harga diriku dengan meminta maaf pada perempuan,' batin Naruto menyemangati diri sendiri. 'Tapi itukan egois. Hahh… sudahlah. Kalau saatnya tepat, aku akan minta maaf padanya.'

Naruto membuka pintu geser kelas. Mengabaikan pandangan beberapa siswa yang menatapnya. Dia berjalan menuju meja di pojok kiri, nomor dua dari belakang.

"Hahhh…" Naruto menghela napas setelah mendudukkan diri di kursi dan menaruh tas selempangnya di atas meja. Mengingat bel masuk berbunyi beberapa menit lagi, dia meletakkan kepalanya diatas tasnya. Mencoba mengisi waktu luangnya.

"N-Naruto…"

Naruto sudah hapal suara siapa itu. Suara Sakura.

Mendengar suara lirih itu, Naruto mencoba mendongakkan kepalanya pada Sakura yang berdiri di depan mejanya.

*Brakk*

Punggung Naruto menghantam tembok yang berada di sampingnya. Dia terlalu terkejut. Tanpa sadar, dia mengambil langkah mundur mendadak.

Sakura yang melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba memundurkan badannya dengan keras sedikit terkejut. Tapi katerkajutannya segera dia hilangkan.

"Naruto…. Aku…" Sakura terlihat menunduk dengan pandangan menyesal.

Wajah Naruto semakin memerah melihat Sakura yang seperti itu. Dalam pandangan Naruto, Sakura yang sedang ada di hadapannya tiba-tiba tidak memakai baju atasan.

Naruto segera berdiri dan berlari dari tempatnya.

Sakura terkejut melihat hal itu. Pandangannya mengarah pada Naruto yang berlari meninggalkannya. Tatapannya menyendu melihatnya.

Teman-teman Sakura yang melihat hal itu datang mendekati Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"Sepertinya dia sangat marah padaku karena kejadian kemarin."

"Hey, tidak usah sedih begitu. Kau kan sudah mencoba minta maaf," kali ini Karin yang angkat bicara.

"Ayolah… masih ada waktu untuk meminta maaf kan?" hibur Ten-Ten yang ikut menimpali.

"Terimakasih teman-teman," ujar Sakura sambil memeluk mereka bertiga sekaligus.

"Tenang… kami akan membantumu untuk meminta maaf," ujar Ino dan mendapat anggukan dari yang lainnya.

…di sisi lain…

"Hosh… Hosh… Hosh…" Naruto menghirup udara dalam-dalam untuk menghentikan napasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"…Bodoh…." ujarnya sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di toilet.

Naruto membalikkan badannya dan membuka sedikit pintu toilet yang sedang di sandarinya, kemudian melirik kiri kanan. Sepi. Untung tidak ada orang di toilet. Dia kembali menutup kamar kecil yang di jadikannya pelarian.

Tubuhnya merosot sehingga mendudukkannya di lantai.

"…Sepertinya aku sudah gila," ujarnya sambil mengacak rambutnya lagi.

"A-apa yang ku pikirkan tadi?" Naruto memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Sesekali menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Kenapa otakku jadi semesum ini?"

Naruto teringat kembali pandangannya pada Sakura beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dia melihat Sakura yang tanpa baju. Halusinasinya terlalu tinggi.

"Arrghhhh…. Sepertinya ini gara-gara film kemarin. Aku jadi membayangkan yang tidak-tidak!" Naruto kembali mengacak rambutnya, jadi semakin berantakan.

"Bagaimana ini… aku jadi merasa bersalah pada Sakura. Pasti saat ini dia merasa sedih karena tingkahku barusan," kali ini Naruto menghela napas menyadari kesalahannya.

"Aku harus minta maaf padanya."

Naruto berdiri dan mulai beranjak dari tempanya. Kemudian membuka pintu kamar kecil yang di gunakannya untuk merenungi perbuatannya.

"Oh, kau Naruto. Aku kira siapa," Sai sedikit terkejut karena saat memasuki toilet, dia melihat Naruto keluar dari kamar kecil tak jauh di depannya.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, sekedar untuk menatap si penyapa.

Lagi-lagi wajah Naruto memerah. Pandangannya turun dari wajah menuju celana panjang Sai.

'Oh, God!' batin Naruto mencelos.

Tak mau menunggu lama, Naruto segera menerjang pintu yang hampir di tutup oleh Sai.

Sementara itu, Sai hanya cengok melihatnya.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Sai pada dirinya sendiri. "Hmm… entahlah…" Sai mengangkat pundaknya kemudian berjalan menuju tempat bersekat yang berada disana, mengacuhkan teman yang menurutnya aneh.

.

.

xxXxx

.

.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya setelah dirasa sudah jauh dari toilet. Dia mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Dia sedikit tertunduk dengan kedua tangan yang menopang berat tubuhnya di lutut. Kemudian dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke belakang, tempatnya berlari tadi.

"Hosh… Hosh… sepertinya sudah aman."

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Menegakkan badannya, dan mulai berjalan seperti biasa. Seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

'Parah!' batin Naruto. Dia memukul kepalanya pelan.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kelasnya. Saat ini koridor sepi karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Naruto…"

Suara yang berasal dari orang yang tak jauh di depannya membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Hmm?" sebelah alis Naruto terangkat, memandang Sakura yang sekarang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"A-aku mau minta maaf soal…"

Naruto memandang wajah Sakura, kemudian turun ke bawah hingga ke dada.

"…yang kemarin… a-aku…"

Seketika wajah Naruto memerah. Dia segera menutup mulutnya agar tidak berteriak, kemudian segera mendongakkan kepalanya memandang langit-langit koridor untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

"…emm, aku benar-benar menyesal. Apa kau memaafkanku?" mata Sakura berkilat memandang Naruto penuh harap.

Mendengar nada berharap di perkataan Sakura, tanpa sadar dia memandang Sakura. Namun dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping kanan.

"A-aku juga minta maaf…" nada gugup menyertai di setiap perkataan Naruto.

"Untuk apa? Waktu itu memang aku yang salah kan?"

"Bu-bukan itu…"

"Lalu?"

Tanpa memandang Sakura, Naruto mengangkat tangannya untuk menunjuk sesuatu.

Melihat telunjuk tangan Naruto, Sakura segera menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Namun tidak ada apa-apa disana. Saat Sakura kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada telunjuk Naruto, seketika wajah Sakura memerah, ketika mendapati ternyata telunjuk itu mengarah ke dadanya. Tubuhnya bergetar seakan menahan marah. Dia juga menggeram kecil.

*Plak*

-korban terakhir = complite-

"Dasar mesum. Sudah susah payah aku meminta maaf padanya. Ternyata dia hanya memanfaatkannya untuk melihat tubuhku yang seksi ini. Memangnya dia siapa. Bahkan tak ada apa-apanya sama Sasuke. Awas saja, lain kali tidak akan ku ampuni," Sakura berjalan sambil mengeluarkan gerutuannya setelah memberi cap tangan merah di pipi Naruto.

'Ukh… karma,' batin Naruto sambil mengusap-usap pipinya. 'Aku kan hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kenapa dia marah sih?'

Sepertinya tokoh kita yang satu ini tidak sadar bahwa dirinya anak laki-laki. Dan seorang laki-laki tidak seharusnya melakukan perbuatan mesum seperti itu.

.

.

xxXxx

.

.

Jam istirahat tiba. Naruto tetap menyendiri di bangkunya. Dia meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dan memandang tembok yang ada di sampingnya.

"Hhaahhh…"

Dari lima menit yang lalu, Naruto hanya menghela napasnya.

Sebenarnya perutnya sudah tidak bisa di ajak kompromi. Sedari tadi cacing di perutnya sudah demo minta pasokan energi. Tapi Naruto tetap bergeming di tempatnya, tidak mau berjalan ke kantin untuk menuruti tuntutan cacing di perutnya.

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya. Jam istirahat masih dua puluh lima menit lagi. Waktu yang terbilang cukup lama untuk istirahat. Namun memang seperti itulah di sekolah asrama Konoha.

Karena bosan, Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan bangku. Sampai di pintu kelas, Naruto berpapasan dengan Sakura. Pandangan Naruto segera beralih ke lantai. Dia sama sekali tidak berani memandang wajah itu.

"Huhh…"

Dengusan dari Sakura sangat jelas terdengar di telinga Naruto. Hal itu membuatnya terdiam di tempat, menghiraukan Sakura yang melangkah melewatinya sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

Setelah dirasa Sakura sudah jauh, Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet.

Naruto membasuh wajahnya sekali, kemudian dia langsung menaruh kepalanya di bawah kran air yang mengalir di wastafel.

Setelah dirasa cukup dingin, dia mengangkat kepalanya. Tetesan air mengalir dari rambut pirangnya.

'Aku mau menghilangkan bayangan video kemarin itu.'

Kembali, Naruto membiarkan air dari keran membasahi kepalanya.

.

.

xxXxx

.

.

Naruto berjalan melewati koridor. Mendinginkan kepalanya tadi sudah menghabiskan sepuluh menit waktu istirahatnya. Dia tidak menghiraukan siswa lain yang berada di koridor. Dia tetap memandang lantai seakan menghitung langkahnya. Tapi pada kenyataannya pikirannya telah melayang kemana-mana.

Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika dia menabrak seseorang dari cabang koridor yang berada di depannya.

"Ah, maaf," ujar seorang perempuan berambut biru dongker panjang yang menabraknya.

Naruto masih tetap berdiri tegap. Tabrakan barusan tidak begitu keras, hanya saja langkahnya sedikit bergeser ke belakang. Begitu juga dengan sang gadis yang menabraknya.

"Aku tak apa. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf, karena tidak melihat ke depan. Kau tak apa?" sedikit kekhawatiran dalam ucapan Naruto ketika melihat sang gadis hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Terkejut dengan pertanyaan Naruto, gadis itu memandang Naruto dan mengibaskan kedua tangannya ke depan.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh."

Naruto mengembangkan cengirannya ketika gadis di hadapannya baik-baik saja.

"Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu," Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, matanya menyipit karena cengiran yang masih setia bertengger di wajahnya.

Melihat hal itu, seketika wajah Hinata, gadis yang menabraknya tadi memerah bak kepiting rebus. Dia kembali menundukkan wajahnya untuk menutupi rona merah yang setia menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara barithon itu sukses membuat perhatian Hinata dan Naruto menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ne-Neji nii," Hinata sempat terdiam sejenak memandang kakak sepupunya yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kebetulan bertemu Naruto-kun di sini," ujarnya pada Neji agar kakak sepupunya itu tidak khawatir padanya.

"Kenapa tadi kau meninggalkanku? Ayo, ku antar ke kelas," Neji meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata dan membawanya melangkah. "Maaf, kami harus pergi," ujar Neji pada Naruto. Sekedar bertata krama.

Naruto hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Tak mau membuang waktu lagi, Naruto segera menuju ke kelasnya. Dia berniat menghabiskan jam istirahatnya dengan tiduran di kelas.

.

.

xxXxx

.

.

Jam pelajaran telah usai. Aku menghabiskan jam istirahat kedua tadi hanya dengan makan siang di kantin. Aku tetap belum punya teman untuk sekedar mengobrol. Sebenarnya aku yang menghindari mereka. Entah kenapa aku tidak ingin dekat dengan mereka. Sungguh memalukan mengingat kenyataan tentang diriku. Bahkan akupun tidak percaya sanggup menjalaninya sampai sekarang.

Derap langkah beratku terus memacu. Aku tak menghiraukan siswa yang berkeliaran di koridor. Bel pulang sekolah yang berbunyi sepuluh menit yang lalu telah menyita perhatian semua siswa. Namun masih saja ada yang sekedar mengobrol di koridor atau mengikuti ekstrakurikuler.

Aku sempat mendengar obrolan mereka. Kebanyakan mereka membicarakan tentang pesta kostum yang akan di adakan sekolah minggu depan.

Apakah itu kesempatanku untuk bertemu Sasuke dalam wujud perempuan? Mengingat pesta itu terbuka untuk umum.

'Aku ingin sekali menyapanya dalam wujud perempuan.' Entah sejak kapan pikiranku terhadapnya begitu kuat. Padahal aku sudah bertekad untuk melupakannya. Tidak sepantasnya aku bertemu dengannya lagi kan?

'Arrghhh… bodoh! Apa yang ku pikirkan tadi?' aku mengacak rambutku karena keteledoran otakku tadi.

'Jangan lakukan. Aku tidak ingin Sasuke tambah tersiksa karena ego-ku ini. Biarlah dia melupakanku.'

'Ya… itu lebih baik.'

.

.

.

TBC

Sepertinya ini chap terpendek yang pernah ku buat. Gomen untuk reader. Ini hanya pemanasan untuk mengasah otakku yang lama tak menyentuh fic ini.

Sepertinya perlu beberapa chap lagi untuk menyelesaikannya.

Adakah kritik dan saran untuk melanjutkan fic ini?

Atau ide cerita juga di perlukan.

Terimakasih sudah membaca.


End file.
